What Is Destiny To The Gods?
by Boomerito
Summary: After the defeat of the Radiance and the coronation of the Shade Lord, Little Ghost wanders far beyond the Howling Cliffs, and discovers a world of bloody evolution. How will its presence shape the fate of Remnant? First story, please review if you enjoy this!
1. Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Hollow Knight is owned by Team Cherry. I own NOTHING from either title.**

**A/N:**** Before we begin I would just like to say this now: I have zero experience in narrative writing. I started writing this story because of an urge to merge the two universes together. I love watching RWBY (which I admit I have not seen much of YET, I've only just finished watching the 2****nd**** Season) and playing Hollow Knight (a game that I loved so much I spent a whole lot of time trying to get the hardest ending of them all), so one day I thought "Oh gee, I wonder if there are any good crossovers of the two?". I searched for that and… not a lot of crossovers with Hollow Knight at all, much less ones with RWBY. I read some RWBY x Hollow Knight crossovers that interested me, and I wanted more from them, but so far, none of the fanfics have been updated yet. That leads to me deciding to take matters into my own hands, and creating my own fanfic. Besides, if someone won't give you what you are waiting for, why not get it yourself? So here we are, a world of bloody evolution, and a world haunted by all-consuming dreams, merged into one… I can't wait to see where my own imagination takes me! And to you, reader, I will present to you my best on my first ever story, with help from a very supportive someone.**

**Anyway, let's begin! This chapter will be all about world building in the Hollow Knight universe, the crossing over will be in a future chapter, maybe the next. Let me know what you think of this!**

**DatMeeM**

**To my beta reader: If you see any instance of me referring to Little Ghost and/or The Hollow Knight as he, I kindly ask that you replace it with they (in Hornet's POV) or it (3****rd**** person POV), thank you! Why it differs with POVs I will explain in the end note. Also, we won't be changing POVs until later chapters, so this chapter is all Hornet's POV.**

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**Hornet's POV**_

"_**SHAW!"**_** *slash***

"_**HA!"**_** *whoosh***

"_**EDINU!"**_** *swish***

I had a difficult time trying to wrap my head around what Ghost has revealed to me last week. It was the most awe-inspiring thing I have heard from them.

When Ghost had put the three Dreamers to rest, I stationed myself at the entrance to Father's "leavings", just outside the kingdom. I've seen the longing look on their face upon the discovery of that door guarding the darkness. No doubt they intend to breach the gate and explore that little corner of Hallownest as well. That's exactly what concerned me.

Ghost's nature… creatures like them could never be considered as any kind of bug. They may have been animate, but they were merely Vessels. Father's intended to use them to seal Her mark away forever. I remembered his exact words in describing my "Siblings".

"_No mind to think,_

_No will to break,_

_No voice to cry suffering,"_

The very foundation of this kingdom, the very foundation of bugkind, and they lack these pillars, and yet they walk among us, move like us. That's why Father wanted them. They were alive, and yet, paradoxically, they were not. The perfect seals to purge this land of the light. However, that would have been too easy.

The problem with Vessels like Ghost is simple, and should have been obvious from the start; they are conscious beings, therefore not a single one of their pseudo-souls were _perfectly_ devoid of any of those pillars. Each and every one of them, including the ascended, had a shadow of a personality, and every shadow always has a source. Out of all of them, only Ghost and The Hollow Knight were able to at least _live_. Father's shortsightedness disallowed him to think of much less…violent ways to handle his "rejects". And, as if it was the most obvious solution, He slew any and all He deemed unfit for their destinies, sending their shells far down that Abyss, from which they came, their shells piled up, one over the other.

That's exactly why I feared what would happen if they somehow gained access to that cursed place.

In that pit were mountains of their corpses, silently pleading to no one for mercy. I didn't want Ghost to bear witness to the remnants of Father's greatest mistake. It could have overwhelmed them, the madness, destroyed them, even. But, what if they were too strong to break down to that? I had to make sure. If they could defeat me, perhaps I had misjudged them, and only then can I allow them to see the horrible truth.

It was a tough battle, and had I not missed, I surely would have placed them to rest as well. After all, the weight of this dead kingdom is for no one to bear. Perhaps I was out of practice; perhaps I had stretched out a little too far in that fateful strike, perhaps it was by some divine intervention that I had been bested, not once, but _twice_ by my own younger sibling. If they were stronger than I, then who was I to stop him from going back home? Since then, I had bode my time at the Temple of the Black Egg, the foul and invasive fumes having escaped captivity, and spread Her influence thickly across the Crossroads, taking shape, taking form, taking life. Sharpening my needle, I awaited his return, so we could both finish what was started long ago, for He-who-could-not-keep-a-promise. I found it strange that Ghost has not arrived yet. They may not be as swift and agile as I am, but their mobility was still unmatched by any other bug I've met, save for that old traveler, Quirrel.

I shouldn't worry too much, though. It's detrimental to my health. Besides, can their kind truly die, anyway? Their Shades seem to be eternal. So, instead of wasting my time, I opted to practice my nailsmanship on the critters that plagued the roads of the now-plagued Forgotten Crossroads (which I shall not dub Infected Crossroads). That tragedy that was my most recent duel with little Ghost cannot happen here, not when we have both come so far. Of course, being the mortal bug that I was, the activity left me exhausted. I considered retreating to Dirtmouth and converse with the elder of the quaint little town to keep him company, but I decided he's just young enough to wait for me a while longer, and so back to the Egg I went awaiting his arrival. This moment was simply too important for any dallying. While I rested, I took the time to properly observe the cancerous growths and tumors of Her infectious desire to "be remembered". Then, the witnessed the most intriguing thing to ever happen since the Collector.

The growths were wilting, rotting. Their bright hue of yellowish-orange was fading into a deathly black. This disconcerted me. Did Ghost do this? What had they been doing in Hallownest while I was up here? While I pondered upon any possible explanations, I heard loud and uneven footsteps from within the endless Egg. That shocked me, and after a moment, I had adapted a defensive stance. There's only one thing in that Egg that could possibly be moving: The Hollow Knight. How did they escape quarantine just like that? Father's seals were impossible to breach without their respective keys, and those seals reinforced the pale ore-forged chains that restricted every inch of Knight's body. Were they broken somehow? As if on cue, I heard the rattling of chains being dragged along the ground. Whatever happened, it set them loose. That means the Infection is loose, which would result in another outbreak. I couldn't allow that to happen.

Brandishing my needle, I prepared for the fight of my life. What I saw next confused me, relieved me, and disheartened me.

Knight was in a very poor state. Their once elegant white cloak had been reduced to dusty old and gray rags that painted him in the picture of a beggar, its ends ragged and uneven. Their once pristine shell now deeply cracked through their left eye which, though looks like it impaired his vision, thankfully has not affected it. Their once Pure Nail, a nail that even the legendary Nailsmith of the City of Tears could only dream of forging, had degraded severely judging by the numerous cracks that adorned its sleek form. But the worst part was that their right arm has vanished, and their black torso was grotesquely marred, the scar appearing to be a third degree burn.

I felt pity for my elder sibling, who endured unimaginable amounts of pain in their little cage.

Knight unsteadily, but surely, trudged towards me. They must have been very weak, because they relied on their longnail to remain bipedal. After spending a long time in absolute captivity, who wouldn't be?

Without another word, I offered them my shoulder as I escorted them back to Dirtmouth. They need rest, and that bench will surely do. I was wondering how I would get them up that well, but it appears they didn't need my help anymore, as they stood up straight (or as straight as they can), and jumped all the way up to the surface. I quickly followed, grappling the wall with my needle for a boost.

Knight's abrupt appearance, however, came with minor consequences.

It took a long while to explain to Elderbug the complicated situation. It was an ironic scene, really. I was teaching the elder of us Hallownest History of all things.

Elderbug, being the Good Samaritan that he was, gladly allowed Knight to settle down at the bench and even offered them one of the houses should they wish to move in. However, Sly, Iselda, and Bretta were reluctant to even approach them. I presume it is due to my elder sibling's imposing and intimidating figure.

I don't blame them. Knight's horns are very developed.

Wait, what was I thinking!? I'm their sister, Wyrmdamnit! Waitwaitwait, relax; it was simply _nothing more_ than a _compliment_.

Shortly after, Ghost finally decided to show themselves. They felt…different. Like the very air around them suddenly changed. His outer appearance was still unchanged though. They were wrapped in a similar cloak to Knight's, albeit the shade was greatly darker. Their youthful mask was still boxed whereas Knight's was in a parabolic shape to adjust to their horns. Their right breast was adorned with multiple colorful charms meant to aid them in combat. Perhaps that was what gave Ghost an edge over me in one on one combat? Their nail was a dagger compared to Knight's longnail. It is, however, a Pure Nail—the epitome of nails in Hallownest—so where it is lacking in length, it makes up for in power and efficiency.

I was, of course, frustrated by their truancy. I told them that they worried me, and demanded that they explain their extended absence. What I heard next I could not have possibly prepared for.

"The Radiance is dead. I killed her." Ghost calmly explaine

I blinked once, then twice. I shook my head as I stuttered out, "My apologies, could you repeat that?"

"The Radiance is dead. I killed her."

"I'm no fool, Ghost. The Radiance is a deity. She does not have a physical form. It is nigh _impossible_ to kill the Radiance. How did you 'kill' her, then, hm?" I challenged, unamused by what I assume is their attempt at a joke.

"Godhome."

Again, I blinked.

"Ghost, surely you jest? The last bug to have access to Godhome perished a long time ago, along with the rest of their cult."

That's right, if memory serves me, these "Godseekers" were an order that was the opposite of the ancient civilization that once inhabited the Basin. Whereas the Basin dwellers worshipped the Void—the same substance that Ghost if composed of—these cultists worshipped Her light. A light that if misused could doom their minds to eternal enslavement. They reside, or rather their minds reside, in Godhome where they constantly partake in rituals of "attuning" themselves to the "gods" of Hallownest by slaying them over and over, until they "ascend". I quickly dismissed the rumors as utter _bullcrap _and ignored them. Their narcissistic attitude only urged me to move further away from them as fast as possible.

So, when Ghost told me all about their journey in the realm of Godhome, I was stunned silent. Ghost is a horrible liar, seen as their personality is still under heavy development, so there was no doubt everything they were saying is the truth, and nothing but the truth.

First of all, Godhome being a location in the dream realm that Ghost was forced to access by using the Dream Nail—A mythical and controversial weapon crafted by the Moth Tribe—upon a Godseeker concealed in a bronze coffin in a Junk Pit in the Royal Waterways? That was a pill that was hard to swallow.

Second of all, there were "Pantheons" filled with enemies and rivals that they have already defeated and forced to conquer to access the later Pantheons? That confused me. It must be because it is a dream realm; therefore anything can be in there.

Finally, when they reached the final Pantheon's finale, they fought _the_ Radiance and defeated Her by turning into an enormous bug they dubbed "Shade Lord" and sliced Her soul into pieces? Now it finally made sense. Why the air around Ghost was so different. Why the air in general felt so different. Why those growths just withered away. They did not just destroy the very source of the Infection. They destroyed its _creator_, by transforming into their mortal enemy, and shredding Her soul apart. _Her very soul for Wyrm's sake!_

Now She can never come back. Now She can never be remembered.

We no longer have to _suffer_ in the aftermath.

Ghost truly is a formidable opponent. Wyrm help anyone who gets in their way.

And now, here we are, a week after The Hollow Knight has once again become as free as a Vengefly. The Hollow Knight and I are now having a friendly duel out in the graveyard, in a clearing so as not to disturb the resting souls. We are currently being supervised by Ghost, who has proven to be far superior to the combined might if myself and Knight. So far, I am winning, because unlike the Knight, I do not _hesitate_ when I face my opponents. _I hold nothing back_, that I still very much retained both of my arms. Deep down, Knight just wanted to be a normal bug, despite his descent, and so their judgement is to avoid injuring me too fatally, as I am still their friend.

I smile at this. It shows that no matter who Knight is, he is still just like us in every aspect of bugkind. Now, if only they can learn to think of what and when…

"Enough," Ghost loudly announces. "We have a victor: Hornet!"

At hearing this, I sheathe my needle. This was to be expected. I have been trained in the ways of combat by the Mantis Lords themselves. Every form, every stance, every strike, they have all been perfected through rigorous training under them. If there's anyone to thank for my survival, they are the Mantis Lords and the Mantis Tribe.

The Mantises are a very reclusive people. Anyone who is not them is deemed an enemy (besides my fellow spiders in Deepnest, they are the only ones they tolerate), and brutally yet efficiently felled by their claws and stingers, if not then by the lances of the three Mantis Lords. They are a very strong people, faithful and dedicated to the survival of their species. Because of that, they have earned every ounce of respect from me. After all, family is above all else.

I turned to face Knight and bowed. "_Bama, finero."___I say respectfully. I noticed that Knight was down from this spar. Even after all these years, they still react like children. It's adorable in a way, watching a grown bug wallow in despair at their loss. I'll have to cheer them back up once we return to our little home in Dirtmouth.

"We should retire for the day. We have spent enough time outdoors and I would like to rest now," I tiredly suggest. Upon hearing this, Knight nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Come on you two. It's time for supper!" Ghost announced, very excitedly. I chuckle to myself at this. Ghost was a legend in the battlefield, but only half-decent in the kitchen. This following week I will be teaching Ghost the basics of the culinary arts, if only for their own sake.

As we walked the trail back to the town square, Ghost linked hands with The Hollow Knight and I. It mildly surprised me, but I accepted the gesture. It's a reminder that we are a whole family now. Though Ghost simply wanted to hold our hands, I appreciated this gesture from him very much.

Then, Ghost pulled both of us down to their level, causing Knight to nearly tumble, but they managed to keep their balance.

"What is it Ghost?" I asked, a curious look on both my face and Knight's.

"I love you. The both of you. I don't want either of you to forget that," Ghost whispered.

I was taken aback by this. This was such a drastic development in my sibling's character, where did they learn that? From Cornifer and Iselda?

Still, I smiled warmly at them. "I love you too, Ghost."

We continued on our way back, satisfied with the day we had today.

_**Empty Little Huntsman**_

**A/N: ****Whoo! 2,900+ words, one chapter, one night, I… actually should I slow down?**

**Hornet, Ghost, and Knight's shared love is COMPLETELY PLATONIC if that was not obvious enough. There will be ****no incest**** in this story. There (probably) won't be ****any**** shipping in this fanfic. I say probably because I might change my mind.**

**I refer to any of the higher beings with capitalized pronouns. I do this because God is referred to with capitalized pronouns, so I think the citizens of Hallownest would refer to their deties in such a way as well.**

**I might have broken canon with the way Hornet gives her reasoning here. But whatever, hopefully it does not ruin the immersion.**

**Oh mah gah, a curseword! Yeah, I think I might have to rate this fanfic M just for that one curseword. Besides, knowing me there's probably going to be more.**

**So that's that for world-building in the Hollow Knight universe! I plan to bring Little Ghost (and sadly only Little Ghost until further notice) into the RWBY universe by making it so that they exist on the same planet on the same universe but not once have either party ever interacted.**

**Also, I spoiled RWBY for myself a whole lot by reading a lot of RWBY crossover fanfics, so minus points for myself -_-. But hey, at least I will have a better grip of the plot for writing this fanfic!**

**Let me know your thoughts on my first ever story, and my first ever chapter!**

**DatMeeM**

"**Take life seriously, but not too seriously!"**


	2. Off To New Lands

**DISCLAIMER**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Hollow Knight is owned by Team Cherry. I own NOTHING from either title.**

**A/N:**** And welcome back, everyone, to the second installment of "The Empty Little Huntsman"! Before we begin, I would just like to address one of my reviewee's reviews, because if I explain this it might clear some confusion.**

"**Yo! Student here!~ I guess it a good ending for Hollow Knight if it were to happen in the canon story line(Well it a fanfic). I just wondering how will Knight get to Remnant? Well the Hornet game Silk Song is a good excuse why she can't be with Knight, but Hollow Knight(the first one) reason not joining with Knight is needed. What I most concern is Knight going to change form?(Bug to Human) I like it more if Knight stay the same as it is(well knight have no gender), and I want to see how will the people of remnant categorizes the Knight(Grimm? Faunus? or something more?).**

**Well that all, and keep up the good work~" (Guest called "Student", Ch. 1 Review)**

**First of all, THANK YOU for your very detailed review (and thank you to ****M1nhTre37 and ultima-owner for also voicing their thoughts). I think you asked a lot of questions in the back of everyone's minds here.**

**Now, "How will Knight get to Remnant?". Well, you will have to see for yourself. That is a spoiler-y question (Also, I apologize to M1nhTre37 for accidentally spoiling some side characters, I heavily misinterpreted your question!).**

**Also, to clear some confusion, I choose to refer to the Knight as "Little Ghost" just as Hornet addresses it, and The Hollow Knight will still be called The Hollow Knight, THK, or simply The Knight just to simplify it. Hopefully enough people bother to read the Author's Notes so they see this. I don't want to have to explain it mid-story and ruin the flow of the story. Yeah, I will keep any and all commentary to the beginnings and ends of every chapter.**

"**Is Knight going to change form? (Bug to Human)?" No, they will not be. Its appearance will remain the same as it has in canon HK. They will not magically change species, for there is not a single spell in Hallownest that changes your species, nor is there a semblance for that in Remnant, and I would also like to keep it that way. **

**I WILL, however, give Knight's stubs hands, fingers, feet, and toes (though I will not describe in detail the toes, nor will I describe any detail that will make this fanfic NSFW) for the sake of convenience. They, however, do not have nails. Think Troupe Master Grimm's hands. No nails, all carapace. Sorry it this disappoints you.**

**That also means I am NOT going to put pairings in this story, AT LEAST not ones with Ghost. (I support Arcos don't judge me)**

**Though come to think of it, PK didn't change species when he molted, did he? I hope not, otherwise that refutes my point.**

**Finally, "How will the people of [R]emnant categorize[s] the Knight(Grimm? Faunus? Or something more?)". At first glance, the general public will see it and think of it as a Faunus, and not a Grimm. This is because unlike the Grimm, Ghost does not possess the red cracks, eyes, and markings that the Grimm possess, so they will assume that it is some type of Faunus. Though, in reality, we all know about the Vessel's true nature, and the people of Remnant will never come close to guessing the cruel and horrible truth that wrought these things into existence. Oh my, dramatic irony!**

"**Keep up the good work!" Well, thank you!, Oh, and of course I will keep up the good work! There's nothing but my best in here!**

**With that out of the way, here's your chapter!**

**To my beta reader: Same thing as last:**

**In Hornet's POV, she will refer to Vessels as "they".**

**In 3****rd**** POV, the Vessels are "it".**

**Thank you for your hard work!**

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV, limited to Ghost, 1 month after Hornet and The Hollow Knight's duel**_

Today is just going to be the usual day for Ghost. It woke up (even though it did not need sleep at all), it "ate", or more appropriately "consumed in Void", breakfast with big sister Hornet and big Sibling Knight, then it took a shower while scrubbing its mask thoroughly inside and out, got dressed, packed all of its traveling gear, summoned its step-child by wearing Grimmchild (Grimm has yet to send child support Geo, Wyrmdamnit) so they could help with today's tasks as well as gave them exercise and bonded with them, bid Hornet and Knight farewell, and left the house.

Ghost then departed for the Colosseum of Fools, fought tooth and nail and the other Nail in the ring for Geo, made the slow but sure trek back to Dirtmouth, and greeted Elderbug. The wise old bug was Ghost's best friend.

When they first stepped into Hallownest since it could recall, he has been very welcoming of his company. Kind, gentle, warm, and polite, Elderbug greeted any and every traveler that happened to pass by Dirtmouth. To Ghost, he is a great example to kindness. Ghost has not met any other bug that possessed his limitless hospitality. But just like any bug, however, Elderbug has his limits.

For you see, Elderbug is an unfortunate old bug. In his long lifetime, he has been forced to watch the inhabitants of Dirtmouth come and go despite his silent pleas for them to just stay for his personal (and understandably slightly selfish) wishes. Then, he was forced to watch as his oldest friend, the local Gravedigger who has stuck to his side since they were but small children, passed away by the cruel and unrelenting passage of time, a force that not even the highest and most fearsome Wyrm (an example portrayed by Ghost's deceased Father) can ever dream to control.

By his death, Elderbug fell to a depression. At the loss of a loved one, one would have to be cold and uncaring to be unscathed by such a grievous event, and that is not the case of Elderbug.

But Elderbug is just that, a simple, humble bug. What can one, such as he, do to prevent the inevitable?

And so, with much hesitation and reluctance, he accepted that this is what life truly is, cruel, unforgiving, and unfair to any. For long agonizing years did Elderbug silently carry his own personal burden for the sake of his home town, obscured by the cloak of this death-defying night.

If no one wishes to stay and keep this town company, then he shall do it.

This is the fate that he has subjected himself to, a fate that he so completely accepted, but not without taking its toll on his resilient mind.

That is why one day Ghost decided to put his elder's demons to rest. As Ghost was exploring (and clearing away the Plague that desecrated the tombs and memories of the undead bugs), it came across one of the valiant Five Great Knights of the Pale King. She is covered in elegant robes that retained their color since her time in the circle, concealing her facial features. On her head are 4 thin drooping black antennas that reach down to what Ghost assumes is her abdomen.

As it enters her domain, it catches the attention of the Grey Mourner, or according to Ogrim is Ze'mer.

Her title is not there simply for show. For an unknown amount of time, she has been mourning the loss of her lover, the descendant of a certain deserting mantis, and really wants to pay her respects. However, she is bound to this small structure and therefore cannot leave.

When she took notice of him, Ze'mer, in a desperate attempt to put her troubles to rest, requests that Ghost, a complete stranger, deliver a very special specimen of flora to her lover's grave. This flower is a white and grey flower down to the stem. Its petals grow brightly in the darkness where not a spark of light can shine. Behind that small, delicate frame is a foreign power that Ghost cannot make heads or tails of, save for the fact that this flower is not to be toyed with.

This flower was a perfect gift to Elderbug to make his day. The bad news is that this flower was not meant for him, and therefore must honor the request of Ze'mer. The good news is that once Ghost has carefully laid down the flower by the grave (after the umpteenth attempt at delivering the flower safely and not returning to Ze'mer for another chance at gaining her trust whilst hanging its head in increasing shame), the flower was simply absorbed by the ground.

This was followed by the spirit of the late mantis silently thanking the Knight for its efforts, and once again retreating to the land of dreams. Then, to Ghost's amazement, the flower returned and quickly multiplied around the grave.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. After appreciating the beauty for _just a bit more_, it finally gained the willpower to take a flower and leave for Dirtmouth for a quick stop. The whole way, Ghost was still astonished by this flower's capabilities.

When Ghost gifted the flower to the Elderbug - a task made exasperating by those bloated cursed flies! - he was very much elated and grateful for the little wanderer. He looked as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his aging (and, though Ghost would never say it in front of the wiser of the two, creaking) shoulders.

All the negativity simply disappeared from within Elderbug, and for once in what felt like eternity he felt peace. Peace… Elderbug has not had this luxury since he was young, naïve, and carefree!

Ghost was truly a life-changing blessing in a tiny package to Elderbug.

Right now, Ghost is conversing with Iselda and Cornifer to catch up on them since they have not spoken in ages. The two make for a very lovely, very loving, and mutually beneficial couple, a relationship. A relationship that, according to Hornet, was hard to come across nowadays. Ghost could not help but notice that big sister Hornet had a slightly envious tone to her statement, and it could tell she was trying hard not to show it. Perhaps Hornet is feeling lonely?

"Ah, so you have finally succeeded in mapping out all of Hallownest, have you? My short friend, one of these days you must simply share with me your secrets for your unyielding energy!" Cornifer congratulated. "Cartography is hard work, you must know this. Not only on your body, but your mind as well!"

"It definitely was. The task was only made harder by the constant Infected, forcing me to only update the maps on a bench," Ghost commented.

"Well, it was refreshing to talk to you again, Ghost! Thank you for visiting, and take care!" Iselda called out to Ghost.

"As do you, lovebugs!" Ghost winked. At this, the lovers simply laughed. Ghost has referred to them as such for so long that it has become an endearing name for them.

For a minute, as Ghost stood in the town square, it considered paying Sly a visit. Just like Iselda and Cornifer, it has also been a while since it last checked on that clever bug…

Ghost decided against it and headed home.

Then, right when Ghost was about to go on the trail back home, Ghost sharply turned all the way around, and headed straight for Sly's sold-out shop. How could he disregard its Nailsage just like that?

When Ghost first met Sly, it simply thought of him as your usual merchant. Thank goodness it decided to check the "abandoned" houses in the forsaken village deeper in the Forgotten Crossroads. Sly would have been stuck in his light-induced delusions until the day of his death.

However, as Ghost slowly became a regular in his shop, Ghost picked up on an interesting slip-up from Sly.

"_A nail is an extension of ourselves, it is the instrument by which we shape the world around us. It's a sacred duty to keep its edges sharp...Heh, sorry. I shouldn't ramble on like that. Let's talk Geo instead!"_

Ghost can't imagine a simple shopkeeper saying such things.

As Ghost got to know him more, its assumption was right. When Ghost visited the shop once more at a time long after he has learned all the Nail arts that the three Nailmasters taught it, Ghost found Sly in the basement of his shop. There, when the Nailsage learned of Ghost's new accomplishments as a fellow Nailmaster, Sly bestowed upon it a very special charm.

"_Wear it proudly, Nailmaster. You shall be the last to receive its like," Sly said._

The charm was of a reddish-brown metal, the lower plates overlapping the other. The "head' was made of an elegant ivory with three horns shooting out from the top. It looked as if one of the three Nailmasters had been reduced to a simple trinket.

It was called the Nailmaster's Glory.

When Ghost put it on, it was assaulted by memories that weren't its own. Memories of ancient Nailmasters and their breath-taking techniques flashed before the Vessel's eyes, of their feats, their accomplishments, their triumphs, and most of all their true understanding of the Nail arts.

Ever since then, it has never left Ghost's left breast of their cloak, huddled together with Unbreakable Strength, Mark of Pride, Quick Slash, and Sprintmaster. Together they made Ghost's go-to loadout on its every expedition and exploits.

When he entered Sly's shop however, he was nowhere to be found.

"_Must be swimming in his pile of 'fairly-traded' Geo…all from my Geo pouch," _Ghost chuckled to itself.

It's a mystery to Ghost how the sorcerers of the City of Tears created an endless pouch that could fit unimaginably more than 500,000 Geo inside it all at once. Seriously, a mountain like that has got to be enough to cover the town square, and then some.

Knowing that Sly simply does _not_ want to be bothered during his leisure hour, Ghost then walked back to its home.

So much for showing appreciation to your superior.

"I'm home!" Ghost yelled as it walked in through the door.

There was a loud thud from upstairs, and a string of very colorful words from Hornet.

Whoops.

"GHOST! I'm trying to sleep! Do you have any idea how late it is!?" Hornet angrily yelled back.

Ghost did not realize how long it has been spending outdoors. It often forgets how to keep track of time, and that Iselda and Cornifer are both basically nocturnal seen as they are rarely ever seen awake in the usual waking hours. Traveling long distances does that to foreigners.

However, that was not what Ghost was most concerned about.

"Hey! You don't use _that_ language around Cherry!" Ghost protested, as it frantically covered the Grimmchild's auditory organs.

There was a short pause, and an exasperated whimper.

Hornet entered the room in her usual clothes. Has she ever worn anything other than that admittedly pretty cloak? "I'm sorry Ghost, I've just had a stressful day today. Hollow Knight felt burned out the whole day and I was forced to do all the chores by myself," Hornet croaked out, an apologetic look on her face, and then afterwards glaring back upstairs with a barely audible growl.

"_Hmmm, Knight's getting lazier lately. I need to have a stern conversation with big bro," _Ghost thought. _"It may be older than I am, but this cannot continue, poor big sis has been working herself to the bone lately,"._ Ghost took a breather and replied, "It's okay, just… don't ever do that again, Cherry's far too young to learn those words. She can barely speak," Ghost then slowly let go of the sides of Cherry's head. With a goodbye and a kiss on the forehead, Ghost unsummoned its step-child and placed their charm in a specially-crafted cushioned scarlet box on the side table right by the window.

Both Ghost and Hornet have calmed down now and are preparing for bed.

"Ghost, is there something wrong?" Hornet inquired, tilting her head to the side. "Lately you looked… down,"

Ghost paused, and shortly let out a sigh. It didn't want to admit that to either Hornet or Hollow Knight. It didn't want to break their hearts with its selfish desire. But… it had to get it off its chest.

"Hornet, there is something I need to tell you. I hope that you do not think of me as heartless when I say this," Ghost started. Hearing this, Hornet slowly straightened up and put on a look of concern. _"Just what does Ghost have to say that they would give me such a warning?" _Hornet thought to herself.

"I'm bored," Ghost admitted. "I've already seen everything there is to see in this dead kingdom. There isn't anything left to see, or do. Just the same old thing that we basically treat like a ritual for the past month. It depresses me. I want to go out and explore the world, see things that cause my… Void to really flow!" Ghost continued. The whole time it closed its eyes in fear that Hornet will react violently.

Ghost's sister is a very terrifying force when she is agitated.

To its surprise, Hornet simply… chuckled, and those chuckles slowly evolved into laughing? "Why would you be laughing? Are not upset that I wish to leave you both?"

"No, no! Of course not! It's just that… well…"

"I also happen to want to travel too!"

_**~Line Break~**_

_**The next day, at around noon time**_

This was it. Ghost and Hornet are now both packed and ready to depart. Last night, they were both planning together what they wanted to do for their adventure. Ultimately, they concluded that they would rather travel alone. Despite being family, it is simply what they are more comfortable with. Old habits die hard.

Hollow Knight learned about their plan earlier. Hollow Knight refuses to accompany either of them. Its body is still very weary from being imprisoned for so long. Knight just does not have the strength to travel that far from its home.

Of course, it was saddened that they are leaving so soon, when it spent their whole life living torture in Her hands, but… if it is what they both wished, then…

Comforting Hollow Knight took up a big portion of their morning.

Hollow Knight refuses to accompany either of them. Its body is still very weary from being imprisoned for so long. Knight just does not have the strength to travel that far from its home.

Once they finished packing up, the siblings informed everyone in Dirtmouth so that they may say farewell one last time for a long while.

"Remember to come back rich so you can buy my stock upon your return!~" Sly said in a sing-song voice. Then, Sly leaned in on Ghost's ear, "And remember your training, my pupil,"

"Of course, master," Ghost quietly replied.

"Oh, how I wish I could accompany either one of you!" Cornifer cried, "But, I think Iselda and I are content right here in Dirtmouth. Perhaps another time!"

They were all happy for the two adventurous bugs, commending their bravery for venturing out to the _Howling Cliffs_ of all places they would start. Sure Bretta may have beaten them to it, though her reasons were rather foolish and she lacked any training in self-defense, but it was a brave decision and the townsfolk congratulated them for it.

However, one bug was not so enthusiastic about their little friend's departure.

"Y-y-you're leaving already?" Elderbug deflated, his voice hinting that he is on the verge of tears.

"…I'm sorry for leaving you like this, Elderbug, truly I am. But… we-"

"Oh, I will not hold this against you… This is not the first time I have ever been in a situation like this, you know that. It's simply not easy to let go for me. You mean that much to me, little Ghost.", interrupted Elderbug.

"We promise this will not be the last you will see of us! We're just traveling, not migrating," Hornet added, slightly easing Elderbug.

"I hope you keep to that promise,"

And with that, the two guardians of Hallownest set off for the adventures of their lives.

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**The Howling Cliffs, beyond the border, afternoon, long since the duo split**_

Ghost does not have much to note about the things it has seen so far, walking in this direction. For the sake of convenience, Ghost decided to only walk in one direction away from the cliffs and has not made any degree of change to it at all. It's easier to remember your path that way.

Ghost expected to see marvelous structures it had not seen before, entire civilizations that contrast brilliantly from Hallownest. It never should have gotten its hopes up.

They've only seen bits and pieces of ruin buildings engulfed in the sand. Whatever their meaning, Ghost did not stop to inspect any of them. It just kept walking.

Ghost was seriously considering turning back and choosing an alternate route, when it realized something was… off about its surroundings.

What Ghost assumed was the endless sky, was now reduced to a ceiling arcing into the ground and forming a cone-shaped funnel just ahead of it. Ghost peered further, as far as its eyes could allow it to. After squinting just hard enough, its eyes immediately shot open from what it saw.

_A warm-colored light shone from the end of the tunnel._

"That's peculiar. What kind of lantern shines that brightly?"Ghost asked no one.

Without another moment's hesitation, Ghost concentrated power into the Crystal Heart, and flew forward.

Ironically, the Ghost relied on this object a lot despite being a Voidborn. This pink crystal is actually a collection of Her power in a solid form, holding enough power to burn a bright flame for an eternity. It is protected by a metal casing so that whatever construct this relic once powered would not simply turn to slag from exposure to its energy.

That's right, it is using a relic made of the power of its mortal enemy. _Ironic_.

Ghost was nearing the exit of this cave now, the light growing ever brighter. Ghost was now really concerned. _"What if She isn't the only one of her kind?" _Ghost asked to himself, fear gripping its heart.

Ghost has now exited the cave. Once again, its breath was taken away by the scenery.

Before it stood a great and vast forest of the greatest trees it has ever seen, the canopy hiding away the ground. The sky was of a warm orange, its source a partially-sunken ball of light beyond the horizon. It is embellished by puffy white objects in the sky, varying in size. Are those what clouds look like?

"Is this what Father saw when He told us of that tale when He left _all_ of Hallownest?" Ghost wondered. It's a glorious sight to behold! The folks at Dirtmouth will _envy_ it when they learn of the sights this place has to offer.

Then Ghost thought to itself, _"This place is beautiful! There is life wherever I look! But are there other bugs out here as well?"._ Ghost then focused its eyesight for any sign of civilization be it big or small.

There is always a pattern to be seen when it comes to society. Societies always have order, organization, and purpose to its every detail. These are traits that nature does not share.

When Ghost failed to spot anything in the forest, it instead looked towards the horizon. It panned left to right in search of anything that looks out place. It searched and scanned, and finally it found something reminiscent of society.

In the silhouette of the landscape, Ghost can barely make out what looks like great spires that if Ghost was closer would seem as if they are touching the sky.

_Civilization_.

Excited by this revelation, Ghost once again charged the Crystal Heart, and flew towards its newfound destination.

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

**A/N: ****And that is it for the second installment of "The Empty Huntsman" brought to you by yours truly!**

**This… might have been a long and disappointing chapter to all of you, and I want you to forgive me for it if it did disappoint you! I admit I even got lazy at the end here. I did say in the last chapter that Ghost will finally be on Remnant, but I spent a lot of time putting detail into the characters of Hollow Knight that by the time I got to the part about Ghost finally entering the RWBY world, it is already late at night and I am very sleepy now. Next time, I promise I won't stretch out too much detail like this again!**

**Oh, and before you ask: Yes, by now Hornet has been abducted, and this is where Silksong starts for her, but Silksong will have nothing to do with this fanfic.**

**Now, if there's anything that needs clarification in the form of a review, I will answer. I will explain only details that I know my audience is confused about, so I will not stretch out this chapter any more than it already is.**

**Review Responses****:**

**A Guest: I prefer if you left reviews as a user, it makes it easier to identify you. Anyway, I think Hornet actually **_**is**_** a sibling to both The Hollow Knight and Little Ghost because they all share the same father: the Pale King.**

**SPOILERS:**** If you didn't already know, PK cheated on the White Lady and made Hornet with Herrah, therefore making Hornet's father PK, and that would make Hornet the half-sister of The Hollow Knight and Little Ghost.**

**M1nhTre37: They may be darkness, but they are not of the same darkness, as Ghost will soon see.**

**Anyway, that is it for now! Adios!**

**DatMeeM**

"**Take life seriously, but not too seriously!"**


	3. Aliens and Marvels-Revised

**This is a revised version of the chapter. I disappointed myself and some of my followers with the last one. Made some changes to try to make up for it. **

** errors that I missed. I was sleepy, but that's not an excuse.**

** more action because it lacked exactly that.**

** more into people's reactions to Ghost's ghastly appearance.**

** a sentence that visualizes Ghost's height compared to the average Valean. Their new and taller size is just more convenient for this fanfic.**

**I hope this is a significant improvement of the last version.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Hollow Knight is owned by Team Cherry. I own NOTHING from either title. Please support their official releases.**

**A/N: Chapter 3 of "The Empty Little Huntsman"! Finally, our brave little bug stumbles upon a world plagues by DARKNESS and not LIGHT. How shall it fare against familiar yet alien forces? Let's find out!**

**Also, again, I'm going to address a review from Student first and foremost.**

"**Yo! Student here!~ So the little ghost got out to the surface (not goes Isekai like most fic), now this little bug goes explore the world!(It a good start for a journey). Oh I forget to ask about Grimm, and his Grimmchild, well better late than never. I want to ask If Grimm and the Grimmchild will be categorize as a Grimm?(can you call Grimm a Grimm? even if Grimm is a humanoid Bat) Well I know Grimm(Nightmare King) is the opposite of Radiance which rule the darkness and nightmare, but how he related to the Grimm Brothers?(is he a far distant cousin on there mother side?) Anyway, I saw the review response and I agree that the Grimm and Ghost don't share the same darkness, for Ghost darkness can absorb and use these three things, that is the Soul, Void, and Dreams. This three factors was the key to seal a god like being such as Radiance, just adding the no will, and no pain just strengthen the seal. Now I can see the little Ghost beat the living **** to any Huntsman(and Huntress) that try to kill the ghost. I'm excited to see its encounter on Remnant.**

**Well that all, and keep up the good work~" ****(Guest called "Student", Ch. 2 Review)**

"**So the little ghost got out to the surface(not goes Isekai like most fic), now this little bug goes explore the world! (It a good start for a journey)."**

**Response: Yeah, I felt that the Isekai entrance was a little overused, so I decided to just make it so that Hallownest was in Remnant from the very start. This should also explain why the concept of Day and Night exists in this fanfic. PK thought that it would help his bugs organize their schedules so there would be no more guessing when the merchants would be awake. Man, clocks need a little more praise, ya know?**

"**Oh I forget to ask about Grimm, and his Grimmchild, well better late than never. I want to ask If Grimm and the Grimmchild will be categorize as a Grimm?(can you call Grimm a Grimm? even if Grimm is a humanoid Bat) Well I know Grimm(Nightmare King) is the opposite of Radiance which rule the darkness and nightmare, but how he related to the Grimm Brothers?(is he a far distant cousin on there mother side?)"**

**Response: Well, since Troupe Master Grimm and the Grimmchild actually have the red markings (which I assume SHE marks the Grimm with to control them? Idk I haven't gotten to that Volume yet I'll have to see for myself). Hell, even Ozpin will make the mistake of categorizing The Grimm Troupe as THEIR kind of Grimm, even though Ozpin is usually calm and collected, and Grimm's intentions are a lot less carnal.**

**And Grimm Brothers? You'll have to clarify that for me I have not heard of who those Grimm Brothers are.**

"**Now I can see the little Ghost beat the living **** to any Huntsman(and Huntress) that try to kill the ghost. I'm excited to see its encounter on Remnant."**

**Response: Well… let's just say Roman's about to have a field day with our not-really-boy here.**

**Alright, let's get on with this chapter! And this time, I will not stretch out any details like the details are the main focus of this story.**

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**Ruby Rose, "From Dust 'Til Dawn", 8PM, late for curfew**_

Ruby really needs to go home now. It's getting late, the sky is getting dark, the streetlights are sending their harsh gazes upon the cold asphalt, and she's over here entranced by what she defines as "art to the highest degree".

As if her reading material wasn't enough to seal her away from the world, she's listening to her "most favoritest song in Remnant" that she has been listening to on such a loud volume through her noise-canceling headphones.

"Huh?"

Unfortunately, Ruby's day(night?)dreaming was interrupted by a black gloved hand firmly grasping her right shoulder and turned her around, revealing dark-brown, red-tipped hair cupping the sides of her snow white, almost shining, face. Her eyes are a refined silver, the way she looks at someone radiating an air of innocence.

Seemed like this shady stranger had something to say to her, as he motioned with his finger to the side of his head, obviously he meant the wireless red and black headphones she got recently.

"Yes?" Ruby answered. What could this man want at this hour?

"I said put your hands in the air, NOW!" the man demanded. Wait… something about this encounter isn't quite adding up.

"Are you… robbing me?" she asked. This is Ruby's way of making sure this is not some kind of misunderstanding.

"YES!" the man's patience was clearly at its limit, as he made it crystal that they are, indeed, robbing her.

"Ooohh…" Ruby drawled as she narrowed her silver eyes. It then suddenly made sense why he was carrying a red curved sword unsheathed in his hand. By the hilt. Pointed at her. Threateningly.

A short-lived yet awkward silence passed by as the man in similarly dark clothing glared at the petite young girl.

"_Welp, this is my cue!"_

With a quick, Aura-enhanced kick, Ruby sent the armed robber into a shelf behind him. Yikes…that better not be on her after this scuffle.

That was then followed by an identical man with a handgun.

Out of reflex more than anything, Ruby dropkicked the cloned fashion statement through a window. If there are more of them, then she's going to need backup for this. That's what her baby is for.

As she landed (and the poor henchman skidded helplessly on the rough asphalt that will surely leave a scar on his stupid face, not helped by the broken ribs) she twirled her body and spun her sheathed weapon to reveal Crescent Rose in all its magnificently designed glory, slamming the tip into the ground to kill the momentum.

"_All right, it's bad-guy butt-kicking time!" _Ruby smirked, turning off her wireless headphones to conserve dust power.

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**Little Ghost, Border Walls of Vale**_

This city must be absolutely MASSIVE! Ghost can't even see where the walls ended in either direction it stretched! It may not be as expansive as Hallownest, but the City of Tears pales in comparison to this city.

Ghost barely got a glimpse of it as it sailed ever closer in the air, but the _lights! _They shine so brightly even from afar! What source do their lanterns use to achieve such radiance?

...Ghost just lost a bit of self-respect for using Her name in a compliment.

Ghost did not want to attract too much attention by dropping on from the skies, so they ceased the flow of energy in the Crystal Heart and descended. As they landed, Ghost didn't bother bracing itself for the landing. After its first fall in King's Pass, Ghost is fully convinced that they _can't _injured by falling.

With a loud thud, Ghost slightly bended their knees when they made contact with the ground. Ghost noticed how the ground is incredibly soft, its rich brown texture rivaling the fertile ground of Unn's domain, a healthy sheet of a grass growing from it.

"Wha- who's there!? Identify yourself!" A male voice quickly cried from over a small hill in its face. Wonderful, they speak in Palic too!

Wait… they speak Palic*? So Father has been out farther than the forest…

They have to hold that thought for later. Right now, they must focus their attention on the startled individual just up ahead.

"Worry not, sir! I come in peace." Ghost briefly replied, walking out of the grass, hands in the air to show surrender. Their right hand still wandered slightly close to their Nail's handle. What if the bug is armed? It isn't taking any chances. Ghost calmly approached the voice and…

Ghost's eyes looked up, and caught the visor of the oddest looking bug it has ever laid eyes upon.

What Ghost initially thought was their exoskeleton is actually a series of steel plates bound together by a stretchy black material hugging closely to their chiseled figure, its composition unfamiliar to Ghost. Their head is covered by a steel helmet with a visor covering their eyes, three horizontal slits providing vision and ventilation. Their mouth, however, is exposed.

Their "exoskeleton" appears to be very soft, squishy, and…pink? No, Ghost settles with light-colored. That can't be classified as an exoskeleton! What kind of outer shell is actually a smooth bag of meat?

Oh, and did it mention that he twice as tall as it? That's a little intimidating; hopefully the guard is the only one that tall. Ghost can't bear the embarrassment of having to look at total strangers like they did with the _filthy cannibal_ in the Queen's Station.

Ghost, however, does not voice those concerns. If there's anything important Hornet taught it about manners, it is that you don't judge another bug by their appearance. There is a reason why they are standing in front of the gate to the humungous city before it.

Come to think of it, Hornet taught everything Ghost knows! How to properly wield a nail, how to speak (which required it to rip itself open a new mouth and vocal cords, putting Ghost in a world of excruciating hurt), how to be polite, she's basically the reason why it isn't an uneducated savage.

"Oh… uh…" the guard trailed off. What's wrong now? Is it Ghost's appearance? Is it too short for him? It had to be something, because he is looking at Ghost funny.

"Okay… sir. You here for entry into Vale?"

Ghost ignored the misidentification of its non-existent gender. It was modeled to look like a male anyway. "Yes, please."

"For what reason?"

Ghost was gradually getting irritated the longer the warden halted it. It's here to see the city, what else could it want from it!?

"I'm a traveler, and I'm here to see the city." Ghost explained, forcing out a patient tone. "I've never entered Vale before, and that is why I want to see it. Now, may I please come in? It's getting cold out here."

That was not a lie. It seems that glowing ball from earlier is the source of heat of this unrestrained land. Well, at least not by the sky.

"Oh, sure!" he obliged.

Finally! Now Ghost can _really_ start seeing the si-

"But we have to run a background check on you first to make sure you aren't any trouble,"

…Ghost thought about strangling this guard where no one could see it doing so, but just barely kept their composure enough to decide against the tempting stress reliever.

Still, what kind of city checks through records of every individual that enters their gates? Not even Father is _that_ paranoid. It's as if they face a constant and deadly danger…

Oh well, Ghost will learn of it at some point. Right now, it needs to focus on getting through this last rage-inducing obstacle denying it entry.

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

Ghost didn't feel very safe around local law enforcers anymore. When they ran a background check on him through one of their "Scrolls", a strange white device with a diamond-shaped yellow button that upon activating extends both sides to reveal a glass surface and _living _images, they "came up" with nothing. How did that device aid in identifying Ghost? With much hesitation, they reluctantly let the short "Grimm-looking Faunus", whatever that means, go into its desired destination…but not without a warning from their haughty chief.

"Cause any trouble around here, whatever you are, and I'll throw you out myself, are we clear?"

For the sake of satisfying the guards, Ghost silently agreed, nodding its head up and down. Then, and only then, did it open the final door leading inside the walls. What it saw immediately lifted Ghost's spirits.

If Ghost's eyes could widen any further, the Void writhing within would leak out of the circular holes of its tiny mask. Now Ghost understands the importance of that agonizingly long and uncomfortable hold-up. Behind those walls lies a rare pearl of a city. Can it even be called a city anymore? Ghost must be standing before a metropolis! The Pale King always boasted about the size of the City of Tears, how proud He was to have flourished such a glorious city. Nothing in Hallownest could have prepared Ghost for the breathtaking sight of Vale, not a shard of it.

Everywhere it looks, Ghost saw bugs (and to its dismay, they are all a head taller than it) of different shapes, sizes, and even hues! Their colors are all so vivid… and somewhat nauseating to the unexposed construct. The busy grey streets are painted by a myriad of every imaginable color adorned by its lively denizens, their outfits openly displaying their tastes. Most are a little more reserved in terms of color, perhaps they also prefer not to stick out like a sore thumb, but the brave ones that look like they tried to fit the whole color spectrum into their wardrobe are still plentiful. Every building is labeled with bright colorful signs that put even Father's; monochromatic Lumafly Lanterns to shame (though Ghost wonders if such attention-grabbing luminosity is really necessary, and same goes for the soft-looking bugs).

Ghost started skipping into the crowded sidewalk, eager to lose itself in this city, and merged into the crowd. As Ghost was cheerfully walking along, Ghost noticed that it had suddenly gotten…quiet. The bugs around it weren't quite as lively as they were just a moment ago. What happened?

"Who…no, _what_ is that?" It heard a female voice ask behind its back, possibly assuming it can't hear her. Ghost offered no reaction to it. It could be that they are simply not used to the sight of a Vessel before, which is understandable. However, it still did not appreciate her condescending undertones. It can't look _that_ dreadful to them…could it?

"That better not be a Grimm. I swear to Oum, if security just let a random Grimm get in…" Again with the Grimm? It looks _nothing_ like its former dance partner! How does one mistake a small bug like it for a pole like Him? Ghost gripped its Grimmchild charm in a comforting manner. They don't know what those comments mean to the emotionally-vulnerable pup.

"Don' em Grimm got them red eyes and crap?" Okay, crude but at least that one wasn't trying to be insensitive. Also, finally! That one has common sense and noticed that very obvious diff-

Wait… how does that crude man know what Grimm looks like? I thought His Troupe deals exclusively with capable warriors? This one just looks scrawny, like their guardians forgot to feed him when he was still a little boy.

"How do we know for sure what it is?"

"We should check if it's smart enough to talk" Ghost just froze right where it was. Hah, excuse it?

Ghost felt a light tapping upon its right shoulder, as a wave of gasps rose from the surrounding crowd. Ghost turned around in a _normal_ pace so as not to startle anyone further. Ghost came face to face with a long, brown-haired bug with blue eyes and a polka dotted pink dress. This time, a lot of her "exoskeleton" is revealed, its complexion being a smooth, light-tan.

"Annie! Get back here this instant, young lady!" a deep voice called out from the back of the collection of people. "_Must be the father," _Ghost theorized.

"I just have a question to ask them! It's no big deal." The girl, presumably Annie, frantically replied as she turned her head towards the source of the interruption. Then, she turned her head again to face Ghost.

"Excuse me, mister. Are you a Faunus or a Grimm?" she asked, the near-sickening sweetness just casually ringing in Ghost's ears and her clear eyes seemingly piercing into Ghost's pseudo-soul. Ghost was relieved inside to know that Ghost is not the only short bug in town.

"Neither of those terms are familiar to me," Ghost replied. Okay, Ghost lied with that last one, it knew _exactly_ who Grimm was but highly doubted this child knew that. What bothered Ghost was that she said _a_ Grimm, implying there are more. Unless "Grimm" means something else entirely, then that detail is just wrong grammar. Still, Ghost did not voice that concern.

Sighs of relief then washed over the crowd like a threat had just been neutralized. Was Ghost intimidating them somehow? If there's anyone that should be intimidated here, it's Ghost for being an outlier in terms of height.

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to make sure so these people would leave you alone!" she said with a smile. Her bubbly attitude was certainly contagious! It's making Ghost a little giddy inside, like how she's hopping in place. "Bye-bye!"

"B-bye…" Ghost quietly replied, still taken aback by the positivity just radiating off of "Anna". Anna*… what a strange name for a bug. With that distraction over, Ghost then went on its merry way around the city. Coming across an intersection, Ghost looked both ways for any approaching mounts. Then, from out of nowhere, a bright red-shelled bug with a great black spot on their "forehead" and gleaming white eyes casting a beam of light forward sped past Ghost and right down the road. Ghost leapt back in surprise. Why were that bug's eyes glowing with such intensity? Was that even a bug to begin with? It didn't even see any feet that it could recognize. How did it move so fast?

Having no reasonable explanation, Ghost simply resumed its task and crossed the road. They must be a very exotic form of transportation around here, seen as no one else even flinched by its sudden appearance.

Down the opposite end of the short street, Ghost paid close attention to a distant peculiar shop. It was not like most other shops in town, at least to the best of its knowledge. Where their language seems to be the exact same vocally, their lexicons are undecipherable by the little outsider, though it seems to also be written in lines just like Palic. Though, because Ghost does not know the meaning of the symbols, Ghost cannot safely assume which direction to read their texts. Hopefully it also goes from left to right. It hopes that that is the case. It probably is. Maybe. Could be.

Ghost decided that the shop that it is staring at is its new destination. Perhaps they might be able to bring back impressive jewelry and other memorable souvenirs back to Dirtmouth to show to everyone. Sly is most likely to be the first responder to such news. The other tiny bug is always first when it comes to marketable gain, that cunning salesbug.

At the thought of Sly, something occurred to Ghost. Do these bugs even accept Geo? As far as Ghost is concerned, the two societies never once made contact with each other, so who is to say they also take Geo? What if Geo is completely worthless to them? That will mean Ghost needs to find employment as soon as it can. Matter of fact that is exactly what it is doing next the minute it enters the sho-

Something is wrong with that shop. Ghost has what it would call a…sixth sense when it comes to danger. Ghost can simply "read" the atmosphere and be able to determine if it is currently safe in its environment It's strange, only the lesser wild bugs crawling all over Hallownest's grounds are known to have such an instinct.

Ugh, Ghost needs to stop going on tangents. It appears it has company.

Bugs colored red and black are scattered all throughout the inside of the shop. Some held rectangular objects that Ghost does not know the function of, but most of them wielded what appeared to be curved red nails. Their compound eyes are a glassy red seeming to gaze at Ghost in any which direction they loo- upon closer inspection, they seem to be some kind of eyewear. Strange, they do not look to be the type to enhance the clarity of their vision, not like that _conniving_ thief's own set.

Ghost suspects that these blackened strangers are not customers, and if Ghost's experience along the long and winding Crossroads taught it anything, it's that anything with a nail drawn does not have good intentions.

Ghost cautiously approaches the shop in a low profile, nail half-drawn. As Ghost reaches the edge of the street, it spots an additional tall bug threatening the shopkeeper, a frail old bug with a heavily receded gray hairline (a trait Ghost found common in the crowd despite having seen only Marissa and its eyeless follower having hair exclusively on their head before) with wrinkles all over his petrified face. He seems to be depositing large crystals of varying colors from the counter into a grey box.

The perpetrator is slouching over the countertop with a large red crystal in their hand, examining it as if scanning for even the slightest of abnormalities. They are wearing a tidy white suit, a pair of long black... leg sleeves (what did big sister call them again?) with matching black footwear and gloves and an admittedly stylish round-roofed hat complete with a red feather. On their side is a simple cane with a black stem and a white handle.

That confirms it. These bugs are thieving scum!

Just as Ghost was about to charge in through the door with reckless abandon, the screech of shattering glass from the right wing window caught Ghost's attention. One, no TWO red and black figures came crashing through, one flying back farther down the now abandoned street, while the shorter one stood their ground in front of the shop with a red and black dress, red hood, and a massive red scythe at least twice her (as Ghost assumes) own size planted into the solid ground, cracking it (Ghost is not impressed with the amount of red and black these bugs alone _chose_ to wear. At least Ghost _tries_ to vary its colors with its limited closet).

The black-themed girl looked defiantly towards the building black and red long sleeved dress billowed against the wind, a red interior overlapping its black exterior, its ends curving slightly outwards as if to bloom. Her long red cape reaches down to her thighs and hugs her loosely around her neck, pinned to her black dress with two silver crosses. Red laces decorate her dress's abdomen in a crisscross pattern piercing white washers leading into the dress. Around her waist is a grey (finally!) belt holding a row of silver cylinders, a dull grey box, and a silver emblem of a flower. It must her symbol.

Seen as the short hooded figure harmed one of the armed robbers, Ghost can only assume they are not one of them. Still, Ghost can't quite figure out how someone like them can lift something of that weight. Even Galien had trouble carrying his scythe sometimes in their rematches.

It watched in amazement as the girl sunk her choice of weapon further into the ground, balancing and spinning her whole body on a handstand to kick a henchman in the face, sending them sprawling to the ground.

As she landed, she held her scythe behind her and twitched her finger, causing the head of her scythe to explode, sending her spinning as she decked the rest of the criminals across the face by the massive polearm's hammer.

"_Everything she has dealt so far is non-lethal blows, but why?" _Ghost pondered. It did not dare intervene in the fight lest it is caught in the girl's flurry of petals(?). _"Would it not be more convenient if she dispatched of them now than later?"_

Then Ghost remembered that they are now in civilized territory. If it were to end another bug's life, the local sentries would surely catch wind of this and, without a doubt, lock it behind bars. This complicates the situation for Ghost. Ghost was never taught to spare anyone midfight, it only knew to kill. If fatal casualties are out of the question, then the only way Ghost can safely fight is by keeping its nail in its sheath. Then again, Ghost can manage itself even without its favorite blade.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were," It heard the stranger mumble under its breath. It seems no one has noticed Ghost's presence yet.

Perfect.

"Well, Red! I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening!" He announced as he used his cane to extinguish a fat stick he had in its mouth, emitting a trail of smoke on the other end.

"And as much as I'd love to stick around…" He then proceeded to raise the end of its cane towards the girl as if to point at her, with the intention to hurt her somehow. How can a cane even touch her from the distance separating the two? Unless…

"I'm afraid that this-" an audible pop came from the strange bug's cane, opening a transparent hatch designed with a circle, two intersecting lines and a dot in the middle.

"_That is NOT a cane!"_

Acting quickly, Ghost willed upon the powers of its Void-infused cloak and dashed forward, briefly transforming into a dark specter of itself and stopped right in front of the younger bug as a loud boom and a whistling flame shot out from the gaping hole of the concealed crossbow-like machine. _"What madman put a miniature cannon in a harmless cane!?" _Ghost frantically asked itself. Well, after that attack, Ghost completely forgot about holding back. Anything it does now Ghost will justify later as an act of self-defense.

In the blink of an eye, Ghost unsheathed its nail and hit the speeding ball by the flat of its blade straight back at the offender. Constantly losing a fight to a special bee does that to a bug.

The bug's eyes widened in surprise, as he raised his arm attempting to brace himself. An explosion of fire quickly engulfed him. _"Grimm's flames are far more impressive,"_ Ghost chuckled.

"Wah!" It heard a squeak behind it. As Ghost turned around its face was nearly met with a knee to its mask, its impossibly fast reflexes saving it from getting flown back.

"Wait! I'm an ally!" Ghost loudly protested. She looked down upon Ghost in shock of its sudden introduction. Then, Ghost turned back to its enemy's location. The white-dressed bug slowly rose up, a coughing fit violently escaping their lungs.

"Oh great!" he was then interrupted by another coughing fit. "Another bothersome nobody joins the fold. Oh! This night is just going along _swimmingly!"_ he remarked with vile sarcasm. "You look like one of those demons too! How's that going with the ladies, extra-shorty?"

Ghost suddenly ran forward to meet this dangerous bug head on, nail striking in a downward motion down the middle of the bug's body.

He was quick to react, however, and parried the slice with their nail and shoved it to the side. Ghost was still quicker and swiftly ducked down and spun, sweeping his feet out from under him with a wide-arcing kick. Ghost attempted to slice down upon the fallen criminal again, but it was again blocked by their very sturdy cane-shaped cannon. The evildoer lashed out with a thrust of his cane and going for the middle of Ghost's eyeholes, but was adeptly dodged by Ghost with a simple head-tilt and simultaneously going for a cut by the middle of the bug's forearm.

Ghost was then surprised when the blade felt like it hit something hard and solid and it sent the arm slamming into the ground instead, eliciting a loud grunt from its target. That explains why these bugs look so soft on the outside. They don't _need_ that hardened outer shell; they have an invisible barrier doing that job for them.

The perpetrator took advantage of Ghost's confusion and quickly got back up. "Whoa! You don't waste any time do y-"his sentence was interrupted by Ghost dropkicking him in the stomach with a dash, forcing the wind out of their lungs and sending him stumbling backwards and doubling over. Ghost raised their nail and struck the thief by the back of his head with its nail's pommel, sending them back to the ground. Ghost loves doing this to its enemies. Makes them feel taller for once. Ghost was about to thrust right through the bug's spine, but then he spun to the side and leapt back up. The bug whipped the cane across the back of Ghost's head, actually managing to blindside Ghost and tried to flee. Emphasis on try as the girl from earlier shot her scythe-cannon (what is with the exploding weaponry!?) at the ground right before the thief's feet, stopping him in his tracks. The bug was backed up against the wall, surrounded by a youthful reaper, and a masked…thing.

"As I said!" the bug suddenly cried out, pointing at the ground right before and in between the girl's and Ghost's feet to pay her back for the interception, and to drag it down with her. "_This_ is where we part ways!"

The bug then shot his own cane-cannon at her again, the red ball erupting in fire and blinding the two cloaked fighters.

Once Ghost regained their vision, the robber was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" inquired Ghost as it scanned its surroundings for the robber.

"Up there!" The red-haired girl exclaimed as she pointed to the man ascending up the side of a building behind the duo.

Ghost wasted no time as it ran after him, choosing to rely on its (absolutely not stolen) Mantis Claw, as the metal beams that he climbed were too far apart for Ghost's legs. As it reached the top, a familiar black and red blur literally _shot _right past it as it landed closer to the retreating felon. "Hey!" she called out to him.

"Persistent…" he growled. This girl just won't give up now will she? To make matters worse, _another_ pipsqueak somehow _shorter_ that her actually _sent his own flare_ back towards him by swinging their sword and_is dominating the fight_? He did not have the time or the patience for this. He can't afford to let his cronies know he got his ass whooped in a fight. His dignity will not allow it!

As the runaway kept his back turned towards his pursuers, a loud roaring sounded out from behind the building they stood upon. The source later revealed itself to be a metallic flying bug soaring into the air, its metal armor gleaming off the moonlight.

Ghost's mouth would have been agape if it had one. One of these days, it will remember to chisel itself one if it will be the last thing it does…

Ignoring the gust of wind it sent rushing in their direction—Which Ghost was very accustomed to—the creature split open its belly to reveal a hollow space with compact seats to the back wall.

"End of the line, Red and…thing!" the dapper crook yelled as he tossed one of the red crystals towards the young woman's feet. Ghost was confused by this notion but was on alert when he once again raised its cane at them and fired. Ghost was about to dash to the girl and protect her from harm when from out of nowhere, another figure joins the battle and blocks the flare, causing it to explode right in front of them.

The crook hollered in victory as he thought he had finally gotten rid of the thorny rose at its side. Ghost was panicking inside as it thought it just witnessed an innocent girl get blown to kingdom come. Worry overriding its judgement, it quickly ran over to the girl's location to see if she is alright, or at least a piece of her still left intact. Ghost felt relief when it saw a long, blonde-haired and green-eyed woman standing before its supposed temporary partner, a purple seal cast before her like a shield.

This bug, now also identified as a mature woman due to her…generousness, is covered in a white, silky, button-up shirt with its top buttons undone and putting her assets on partial display. The frilled cuffs are tied around her wrists. The collar is folded evenly as a green diamond-shaped object bound the two ends together. On her head and in front of her eyes are a pair of transparent spectacles that—Ghost knows without a doubt—are meant to aid with whatever impairments affect her vision. From what Ghost assumes are her ears dangle two green crystals hanging onto her earlobe by a ring, which Ghost observes have been pierced through. Her black dress stretches around her waist and ends just above her knees. The dress is held together by the ends with brown polished buttons lined down in the middle. She holds in her right hand a… riding crop? Odd choice, why did she choose that?

Ghost did not bother pondering upon that as it charged forward for the vacant slot in the creature housing the runaway. A barely visible woman with glowing amber eyes and a red and reasonably skimpy dress showed herself from the side and stared at Ghost in shock, and then in anger. Ghost didn't know how to react. What about its appearance was so interesting to her?

"Wait!" The woman behind it gasped. _"Is that a Grimm? What kind of Grimm is that?" _she asked herself. It did not listen, or turn back. Its eyes are dead set on the light-deprived woman in the flying thing.

The woman whipped her hand forward and sent a ball of flame flying towards Ghost's little body. Ghost wasn't having it though, as it hovered in the air and retaliated with its own shot by calling forth within it a combined force of Soul and Void. It only then occurs to Ghost that the woman, who appears to have no affiliation with the Troupe, is _wielding fire._ Alright, there has to be another explanation to that. No regular bug can just conjure fire with the flick of their wrist.

Transforming into its Shade form for nary a moment, black tendrils wildly lashing out from its back, The Shade Soul it sent out simply consumed the lesser ball of and headed straight for the woman, a low howl resonating from its being. She, however, leapt to the side at the last second as it flew past her and away. With nowhere else to go but forward, the cast spell kept sailing forward in the direction it was cast.

With enough Soul left to spare, Ghost repeated the same action and sent another Shade Soul flying and howling forward, but this time toward one of the airborne bug's obnoxious wings. The damage was devastating as the Shade Soul erupted against it and caused the wing to explode and…be engulfed in fire? It thought only Troupe members can set themselves on fire. Just what was this thing anyway? Was it even a bug _at all_? Was that speeding red thing earlier not a bug either?

The sudden explosion shook and rocked the flying thing, throwing off the balance of the mysterious woman who wore a shocked expression. Whatever Ghost did made her scowl harder at it as she sent a torrent of flames rocketing towards it. Ghost was about to use its cloak and dash away when a purple ring appeared in front of it and causing the burning whisps to crash against it and fade away. Ghost turns back to see its savior raising a riding crop

With its Soul reserve completely depleted and having no ranged weaponry on it, Ghost simply watched in amazement as the blond-haired woman matched the fire wielder blow for blow, flames met with levitating debris wrapped in a purple energy, the same purple hue of the circular shield that protected Ghost just now. Ghost's head was spinning. "_What kind of magic is this? I've never heard of such spells existing before! Not only that, but the enemy woman's magic is pyromancy! Those spells are just as harmful to the wielder as it is to the unfortunate bugs on the opposing end due to high temperatures, and yet she isn't even fazed by it. Just what is going on!?" _A whirlwind of thoughts were brewing and stirring in its mind as Ghost continued to stare at the duel. The red-hooded girl however, was a lot more help than Ghost as she used her cannon to aid in the ranged fight. As the blond-haired woman raised tendrils of stone spiraling towards the flying thing, a burst of heat busted out from the woman, followed by a vicious cry from said woman, giving the criminals enough time to escape with a broken wing.

Ghost sighed in defeat. It could have charged after them with Crystal Heart, but it ultimately decided to simply let them go…for now. It was out of Soul and Ghost did not have enough training to apprehend the runaways now that there is a responsible adult witnessing the violent event, and even got themselves involved in it. Besides, it is impolite by Hornet's standards. Ghost had no idea what the culprits' names were, maybe the locals could help. Which better bug to approach about the matter than a calm and collected mature bug who happened to be right on the roof with Ghost?

Though Ghost was certainly right about mature, "calm and collected" was not what the woman's scowl and glower says. She seemed to be upset at both it and the red hooded girl, but she glared especially at Ghost. Ghost shrunk from it. Now that Ghost's judgement was not clouded by rage, Ghost realized that it had let them get away. If this woman was by any chance one of the guards stationed around this area, Ghost will never hear the end of it from Hornet.

"Can I have your autograph!?" The younger girl begged her protector, completely disregarding the little bug just behind her new idol.

She was not giving in to the flattery though. "You two—and ESPECIALLY you—are coming with me," she demanded, unprecedented levels of aggression held back in her throat as she pointed her riding crop at the Vessel. She figured that if this really was a Grimm, it would have attacked them both first, who had their backs turned on it. Is there a misunderstanding here?

Not even a full night in this city and it's already in trouble? Fantastic.

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**A/N:**_ **FINALLY! We saw some action from the increasingly long chapters of my story. Also, it is late at night. And I have school tomorrow. I certainly have my priorities straight…no I don't.**

**If you haven't guessed from the admittedly less epic and more barbaric ending there, we just saw one of Ghost's major weaknesses. This is actually a reflection of how I was when I played Hollow Knight. I figured I can't just make an overpowered little Ghost; surely it had to have SOME weaknesses that will impede it in its path. When Ghost is upset or feeling vengeful, it doesn't really have the capability to think straight or plan ahead like it usually does, and runs right in and tries to hit its target until it dies. Not even Yang is foolish enough to do that. That's Ghost's weakness aside from its obvious **_**short**_**coming.**

**Its strength? Crazy fast. Ghost's reactions have been sharpened so drastically in Godhome that NKG is a pushover, so Ruby's Semblance won't help her much when she tries to get in close. Also!**

**[SPOILER: Since it is a Void being, something made of the darkest of dark, Blake's shadow clone means nothing to it as well. You can't pull a cheap trick like that at its own game, as Ghost will recognize the dark energy gathering up and be able to tell what happens next].**

**For the sake of this fanfic, and to make it a little easier on Ghost, I decided that the people of Vale **_**speak**_** the same language Ghost speaks, Valic (Palic for Ghost because I have decided that in this case PK's a plagiarizer and claimed Valic for himself). However, Ghost is going to find itself in the library often trying to learn to **_**write**_** Valic. Can't be too hard, right?**

**I should honestly slow down with these chapters. Each one is increasingly longer than the other, and it makes it harder to check the quality of these chapters.**

**Also, Anna is a very minor OC I came up with on the spot. She will not appear again in this fanfic.**

**Anyway, in your review, feel free to ask me anything that need clarification.**

_**Review Responses:**_

**Expeor****:** **Actually, yes. Anyone who sees Ghost will think that they are a Grimm, but later think that they are a faunus because it is missing the red markings that all Grimm share but it does have the bone mask and black body, BUT since Hornet taught it to talk like a person, once they hear it speak Valic it gives people the impression that this is actually a very rare breed of faunus instead of a defective dull-looking Grimm. Yeah, imagine that, Grimm without their red markings. They wouldn't be very intimidating now would they? Something about red just scares people… As for Ghost collecting Soul upon every hit, it will still collect soul like it always does. For people without aura, their souls would just be ripped out of their bodies and used by Ghost to power their spells. However, people with aura unlocked and are good at using it, like Huntsmen and Huntresses, and even the students in Beacon, will simply lose some of their aura like they would if it was anyone else that impacted their shield and Ghost will collect a portion of that lost aura. So basically, Ghost won't be able to collect soul as effectively as it could if its target's aura is in the way.**

**And Ghost's void is sure to render Aura useless when it impacts their shield, as Ghost is soon to find out in an upcoming class against a certain harasser…**

**But the effects won't be too severe; it won't be OP enough to kill someone in one hit, AT LEAST the Aura users.**

**Oh, and your English is excused. Everyone has to start somewhere. Besides, you left a very detailed review. That's exactly what I am looking for in a review. Though next time, if you feel the need to criticize, then do so. I don't want to write a story that will irritate the reader more than it pleases them.**

**Serpophaga****: Not a very established one I'm afraid. Though, around breaks and summer, I will have nothing to do so I will have plenty of time to work on my story.**

**M1nhTre37:**** I…need to look that up, I don't understand that reference. Sorry, I'm not well versed in much that are shows.**

**That is it! I'm also planning to write an omake in the next chapter. Here's your hint: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Boomerito**

"**Take life seriously, but not too seriously!"**


	4. Fight Darkness with Darkness

**DISCLAIMER**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Hollow Knight is owned by Team Cherry. I own NOTHING from either title. Please support their official releases.**

**A/N: GOOD GOD! Chapter 4 is out! This took a while because of school stuff, and my tiny break. It got me busy. Don't worry, though! By the time you are reading this, school is already out and I can finally dedicate my time to this fanfic without worrying about my grades!**

**Also, can somebody tell me how to make tabs with tab leaders in Word visible in ? That's what I use just above the **_**"The Empty Little Huntsman" **_**transitions. That would be appreciated.**

**That would be greatly appreciated.**

**Fourth chapter! Let's go! I finally got enough rest and managed to finish this chapter now!**

**Time to address Student's review again! They usually leave the reviews with the most important questions now, so by default they will be here on the top Author's Note.**

"**Yo! Student here!~ I apologizes when I ask about the Grimm Brothers, I mean the two god brother that made the world of remnant what it was(the Elder God of Light, and the Younger God of Darkness). The Grimm Troupe got to be related to these two gods, specially that the God of darkness who created the Grimm's in the first place. Anyway back to the review for this chapter. I got to say the security of Vale is really lax, I mean they could at least put the Ghost at one place and wait until someone higher(like Ozpin) to talk to before that epic fight scene(I can see Cinder frighten face when she fight the Ghost, very pleasing hahaha~). Well I agree that the Ghost have lack of restrain can be a weakness for the Ghost is a warrior, a vessel, and a monster that it born to be, not a hero or savior, just a thing to complete the task set by the Pale King himself. The other weakness that Ghost have is lack of doubt, I mean the little Ghost is very easy to be trick or to be deceive for it yet found a lying person very often(except for the bug that Stole Ghost Geo RIP). The Ghost is still young perhaps too young, if you compare to HK and the Ghost, HK growth is at adulthood, while Ghost is a child(sure Ghost will grow to be like HK someday). I wonder the impact of Ghost present in Vale specially the things it bring(like life blood which still unexplained what really can do than add more blue mask). Still I want to see how Ghost abilities affect a Aura user(will they have permanent damage to the soul or not)." ****(Guest called "Student", Ch. 3 Review)**

"**I apologizes when I ask about the Grimm Brothers, I mean the two god brother that made the world of remnant what it was(the Elder God of Light, and the Younger God of Darkness). The Grimm Troupe got to be related to these two gods, specially that the God of darkness who created the Grimm's in the first place"**

**Response: Ah, that makes more sense now. "****Well I know Grimm(Nightmare King) is the opposite of Radiance which rule the darkness and nightmare, but how he related to the Grimm Brothers?(is he a far distant cousin on there mother side?)". Hmm, I have actually not thought about TMG/NKG being related to the God of Darkness, but it actually makes sense why you say so. The Grimm look alike to Troupe Master Grimm, they have the same name, they both have this thing for negative emotions (Troupe Master Grimm specifically favors fear, because nightmares), and you can both relate them to darkness, because negative emotions and nightmares. I might actually consider this when I finally bring the Troupe to Remnant, but their introduction will be very late into the series, when a very terrible tragedy happens. That idea sounds interesting, but I probably won't use that for my story. Troupe Master Grimm's intentions are far more different than that of the God of Darkness, or even Salem for that matter. Troupe Master Grimm doesn't want to kill anyone (unless they are partaking in the ritual, in which case he "dances" with you) and simply wants to extract fear in the form of scarlet fire and use it to feed the Nightmare Heart, so Troupe Master Grimm actually relies on people being alive and being afraid. To the best of my very-behind knowledge of RWBY lore, Salem just wants everyone dead and to do that she uses the Grimm. The God of Darkness created the Grimm and at one point even wiped out all of humanity itself, but I don't know **_**why**_** he created the Grimm. All I know is that the Grimm are heartless monsters killing folks for the sake of killing folks, or because Salem told them to. TMG would probably dislike that idea, because though it produces fear, the source itself will be destroyed, so TMG will most likely be an enemy of Salem's.**

"**Anyway back to the review for this chapter. I got to say the security of Vale is really lax, I mean they could at least put the Ghost at one place and wait until someone higher(like Ozpin) to talk to before that epic fight scene(I can see Cinder frighten face when she fight the Ghost, very pleasing hahaha~)."**

**Response: Hehe, her half-maiden soul won't do her much good against the Shade Lord of all things, not even in its limited form (Think Tyrant's suit from RE2, but instead of a Limiter suit, Ghost has a Limiter mask to help it blend in with the other bugs of Hallownest). Anyway, yeah it's ridiculous how the police in Vale are so slow to respond to disruptions in the peace. You'd think they would have intercepted once they heard gunshots or something, even a freakin' unauthorized to fly Bullhead right smack in the middle of the city, but nope. Their heads are too deep in finding Roman… oh wait, they just missed him in the bullhead, that's a shame! Not even the giant robot rampaging through the city got their attention? No wonder they still need Huntsmen and Huntresses. **

"**The other weakness that Ghost have is lack of doubt, I mean the little Ghost is very easy to be trick or to be deceive for it yet found a lying person very often(except for the bug that Stole Ghost Geo RIP). The Ghost is still young perhaps too young, if you compare to HK and the Ghost, HK growth is at adulthood, while Ghost is a child(sure Ghost will grow to be like HK someday)."**

**Response: God, I freakin' hated it when she stole my Geo. At least she gave back about half as much more as the amount I deposited in my account, but shame I couldn't get back the geo I used to even start one. When I pass by the Pleasure House in the City of Tears I make sure to whack her out of room through the shaft leading to the elevator. I like to think every time I kick her out through the broken wall she falls to the floor and has to make it all the way back to the hot springs to get heals while dodging the possessed sentries. Also, because Ghost is bad at detecting lies, it won't be too much help for Jaune with his little situation with Cardin.**

"**I wonder the impact of Ghost present in Vale specially the things it bring (like life blood which still unexplained what really can do than add more blue mask). Still I want to see how Ghost abilities affect a Aura user (will they have permanent damage to the soul or not)."**

**Response: I imagine Lifeblood will work like a temporary Aura booster; otherwise it just instantly heals wounds for people who don't have Aura or can't use Soul. It would also probably be considered illegal in duels and the Vytal Tournament because you can just drink so much of it you could be virtually immortal with it in the ring. By "Ghost's abilities" if you mean how Ghost can just absorb soul, then it will not be too bad. I think that is you hit a person's Aura, it sheds off that energy and it will slowly regenerate. I think Ghost will just absorb that shed Aura. Like I said in my response to Expeor's review last chapter though, it won't be able to collect Soul from Aura users as efficiently as it usually does. Instead of collecting 11 Soul with every hit, it will only collect 5.5, so Ghost will need to hit them twice as much more to be able to use even one Spell. I figured if Ghost is going to be some really strong fighter, they need to at least have some form of handicap to even the odds. I don't want a really OP MC like in some Isekai anime, I want them to struggle a bit. For the Nail Arts, they won't be able to pierce Aura, but the Great Slash and Dash Slash do hit very hard, so those attacks would send Aura users flying back some distance, and non-users would just freakin' explode, while Great Slash still hits with the same amount of damage per hit, it can still severely damage Aura due to the rapid slashing! Spells however… Once Ghost finds out what exactly it can do to Aura, Ghost will REALLY have to be careful when having a friendly duel.**

**That's it for the responses to Student's review! ALSO! The Omake is here now! I don't know if I will write more, but I will if I feel like it.**

**And now, the chapter!**

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**Police Station Interrogation Room**_

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady!"

Glynda Goodwitch is currently scolding the young Ruby Rose in a dark grey room, the fluorescent lightbulb harshly illuminating the foldable table at which Ruby sat at. She only wanted an autograph! Since when was self-defense illegal? What is up with the police in Vale, don't they have better things to do? Where even is that short nice guy earlier, anyway? Shouldn't he be in trouble too since he helped lots?

"You put yourself and others in great danger…" Glynda pointed out, showing great concern for the absurdly young scythe-wielder before her.

"They started it!" Ruby protested. It was true, everything she did was all in self-defense, and she made super-extra careful to only bruise them at best. It's not like she killed anyone!

Glynda ignored that comment and continued, "It if were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back…" Ruby smiled. Maybe she isn't quite in trouble after a-

Glynda promptly slams her riding crop onto the table, dangerously close to Ruby's resting hands. Ruby recoils back in surprise.

"…and a slap on the wrist" she growled with a glare. Glynda recognizes Ruby's type of behavior. People like her are selfless hero types that will sacrifice everything if only to save a couple lives. Dangerous thinking like that only ends in pain and death. She is a huntress, and she's been out in the field, she should know this.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you," Glynda relented.

Ruby blinked. Who is it now? What could they want so late at night?

"Ruby Rose…" As Ruby asks herself that question a grey-haired man walks in with a plate of cookies. He also held in his left hand a mug of steaming hot coffee, who could blame him at this late hour? "_Wait, how does he know my full name?" _Ruby thought. Wait! She's starting to recognize him!

The man's eyes are hazel and are aided with a pair of glasses with a crooked design right at the hinges. He stared at Ruby like he knew so many things that she can't possibly wrap her head around his knowledge. He wears a grass green scarf fitted snuggly around his neck with a cross embellishing the middle. He is dressed with a black vest with golden buttons hugging tightly around his well-built figure, a grass green undershirt sticking out from the bottom, and a very dark green overcoat protecting him from the elements. He also has black pants and a black belt with a golden buckle securing his pair of pants around his waist. On his side rests a simplistic cane with a cylindrical grey handle with a black stem attached to it and small gears adorning the handle's flat sides.

This man is none other than Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy himself.

Ozpin leans in observing Ruby's features. "You…have silver eyes," Now to the untrained civilian's eye, eye color is simply just that, eye color. It is part of what defines a person much like any other physical feature. However, Ozpin knows much better, that people with silver eyes are not to be trifled with.

"U-umm…" Ruby has no comment on that comment. It made her a little uncomfortable being observed in such a way. It felt a little creepy.

"So," Ozpin straightened his back. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asks as he gestures to Glynda's scroll playing a recording of Ruby's fight, wreaking chaos in her wake amongst the enemy lines.

"S-Signal Academy?" Ruby answers with a nervous smile. Does he like it? She can show him more if given the chance!

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he asked incredulously. Ozpin has not seen many scythe wielders as skilled as her. It makes him wonder _who_ taught her those skills, though he has a vague idea.

"Well, one teacher in particular!" she admitted. When Ruby showed most of the teachers at Signal her weapon they couldn't figure out how to help her since her weapon choice is very… rare among the population of Huntsmen and Huntresses, even in the past generations! However, they could teacher her how to shoot her rifle, they could definitely teach her how to shoot that, and even how to use the knockback to her own advantage.

"I see…" Ozpin pinned down exactly who it was that taught her how to use a scythe in combat. Qrow Branwen was a very trusted colleague of his, and one of the deadliest. His skill combined with his versatile weapon of choice was part of what made Team STRQ one of the best to have ever graced the grounds of Beacon.

Ozpin then finally had enough of holding the plate of cookies in his hand and placed them in front of Ruby. Ruby was reluctant to eat the cookies at first, but after devouring the first one in a bite, she proceeded to wolf down the rest of the baked goods. If Ozpin didn't know any better, he'd say she's an addict to sugar, but he knew her kind mother too well to think that now.

"It's just that…" Ozpin explained. "…I've only seen one other scythe wielder with that skill before, a dusty old Qrow," he concluded.

Ruby, completely forgetting about table manners, spoke up, "Mmph! Thash mhh u-"she pauses to swallow, can't stay indecent forever. "Sorry! That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal," Before she knew it she was ranting about her oh-so-cool uncle. "I was complete GARBAGE before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like-"Ruby starts making some exaggerated martial arts poses, complete with the self-made sound effects to visualize her skill in combat. Her silliness always strikes in the most opportune of moments.

"So I've noticed," Ozpin rests his mug down on the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" he asked, hands flat on the table. Ozpin is old long enough to know a variety of answers from hundreds of other students. To grow stronger, to gain power, to gain fame, to crush their enemies, and then there's the more selfless ones. He needs to hear this from her, see if she is, perhaps the one he has been looking for.

"Well…" she said, as if the answer was obvious. "I want to be a Huntress!" she finished with a serious tone. This means a lot to her and to her family as well. She especially wants to do it for _her_.

Oh, if only she could see her now… talk to her even.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin followed.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left back at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year, and SHE is trying to become a Huntress, I'mtryingtobecomeahuntressbecauseIwannahelppeopleand-"Ruby progressively accelerates her speech until she vents out a short burst of energy in a squeal. She really shouldn't be getting this worked up over it, BUT SHE JUST CAN'T HELP HERSELF! "You know!?" she was finally done, a wide grin plastered on her face. Glynda looked to her with concern, but what for? Was there something wrong with what she said? Did she say those things too fast? Was that a bad first impression!? Despite that Ruby kept up appearances and continued smiling, hoping that maybe she didn't and is just worrying too much.

With sloped hands, Ozpin asked her, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon," Ruby realizes that it is an honor to be speaking personally to the Headmaster of _the_ most prestigious academy in Remnant. She kept (most) of her cool though, professionals like that sort of thing.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you!"

"…You want to come to my school?"

With a pleading voice, she replied, "More than anything,"

Ozpin looked to Glynda with that smile of his to let her know this is _exactly_ what's happening right now. Glynda simply rolled her eyes at her boss's antics and looked the other way, both figuratively and literally.

"Well…" Ruby looked at Ozpin with expectant eyes. Is he really going to-?

"…okay, I look forward to seeing you on campus the following week,"

Ruby has some very, _very_, good news to bring back to Patch today!

"OhmygoshthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! This means so much to me!" Ruby jumped for joy. Ozpin really just let her skip two years of training so she can attend Beacon this year! That means she can attend with her sister! Together! Best. Year. EVER!

"Alright, you are free to go now," Ozpin concluded. "When you get home, give Taiyang my regards, would you?"

"Of course I will! Have a nice night!" Ruby replied, rushing out the door. On her way out of the station, she notices that the nice guy from earlier is sitting to the side on a bench, sitting up straight as if anticipating someone. They make eye contact with each other, and she mouths out a "thank you" in his direction.

Ghost replied in kind with a nod, stood up, and walked to the corridor she came out of. _"I suppose it is my turn now…"_

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**Police Station Interrogation Room**_

"Where did you learn to do this?" The strange man pointed to one of those "Scrolls" those police it met earlier possessed. Though Ghost already saw this marvel, it is amazed that it displayed Ghost's fight with that orange-haired fellow just recently. How did they even capture that moment and store it in such a small device? To the best of Ghost's knowledge, it and that red-headed girl were the only other people in the vicinity, and there were no other witnesses besides the goons, and maybe that shopkeeper. But the odd, higher angles the moving image is viewed from are nowhere near the witnesses, so that made no sense to Ghost.

"Most of my skills are self-taught, but my sister helped me refine them," Ghost answered. Both the gray-haired man and the blonde-haired woman's eyes widened when they heard this.

"_That is mostly self-taught? That is impressive, though his skills must have taken ages to master," _Glynda thought. Still, learning from a school would me much more effective than teaching oneself from scratch, so why did he choose to do this on his own?

"My apologies, have I offended you somehow, miss?"

Ghost trails off as it tilts its head at the woman glaring at him. What has it done to her that she would send an aggressive gaze its way? If it was due to it ceasing to assist in the assault earlier, Ghost is more than happy to explain its situation.

"Goodwitch, and no you have not offended me, why?" The Good witch replied. Yet another odd thing in this new kingdom. Who calls a witch a good one? Why did she say it in one word? Did her tongue slip? Or was that really her given name? If so, it pities the woman.

"Don't take it too personally, my partner scrutinizes everyone," the gray haired man cut in. The man wore formal attire with a few decorations sticking out every now and then. Where the Good witch's outfit's theme was a white and black, with hints of green and in addition the purple interior her cape, the man's was mostly black and some green. He watched Ghost with a tired and wizened look in his eyes, yet his facial features told of an age far younger than his stare did. They were dressing so formally so late at night, but why? Right now, business hours would have ended already. Is it simply their taste in fashion? To Ghost, it was unnecessary, but who knows? The culture in these lands is vastly different to that of Hallownest's.

"I see," Ghost replied.

"I believe we have not introduced ourselves. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. And you are?"

Ghost thought deeply about that. Did Father bother giving it a name? Matter of fact, did Father bother giving the rest of its Siblings (except for Hollow Knight, though that is more of a title) a name?

"…I was not formally given a name by my Father, but my sister calls me 'Ghost'," it replied. This earned the surprised faces of the duo before it. They seem to be treating names like they are a big deal around here, but why? It's a name, nothing more and nothing less.

"Really? And where do you live?" Ozpin can't help but realize this person before him is familiar somehow, like he has seen something of its like. But where did he see such a thing?

"I live in the once prosperous kingdom of Hallownest, sir,"

"Hollownest? I've never heard of such a place, where is that?"

"First of all, it's HALLOWnest, secondly it's in a cave system not too far southwest from here," Ozpin and Glynda were suspicious of this person. Were they even sane? They know about the cave in that direction and have yet to explore it, but who puts a kingdom deep in that cave?

"And how do we know that we can trust what you tell us?" Glynda spoke up distrust laced in her statement. Ghost presumes this is simply because they hardly know each other, so it lets that slide for now.

"Well there are two ways," Ghost began, "One, we can go there right now, or at a later and more preferable date than most children's bedtime," Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this. If he was willing to show them himself that there is, indeed a kingdom in a cave that is uncharted and unheard of, then maybe this stranger is telling the truth? Or it could be an ambush waiting to happen. Ozpin motioned for Ghost to continue. "Or, two, we can use this," Ghost reached behind its cloak and slightly alerting Glynda, who tightened their grip on their riding crop (Ghost still can't figure out how a riding crop is going to seriously hurt someone, besides those spells that she appeared to be conjuring with it like a wand). Ghost placed before them a gleaming, mirror-like object a pink orb in the middle radiating that light in a dreamcatcher pattern, with a handle made of a dark metal acting as a frame for the orb.

"What is this?" Ozpin asked. It was strange; the energy it gave of felt _alive_ somehow, like something is dwelling in it, perhaps more than one thing.

"This, Headmaster, is the legendary Dream Nail," Ghost explains. "This relic has the power to tear a hole in the fabric of what we deem is reality, and create a gateway into the Land of Dreams. In essence, with this you can peer into another being's mind, see, hear, and feel things that being will otherwise keep undisclosed. In its currently awakened state, not even the most secure of secrets can hide from it," it continued. Ozpin simply nodded in understanding. If he is at all astonished by the power the Dream Nail held, he did not show it. Glynda's eyes, however, were as wide as plates.

A mere physical item that can read another person's mind even against their will? Glynda did not like Ghost's description of it. It was _wrong_. Something like this should not exist, and yet this person claims it so? On the off chance that he is telling the truth, Glynda could not trust such a thing to just anyone. It had to be sealed away somehow. That power should not be trusted in _any_ mortal's hands, not even Ozpin or herself…okay maybe Ozpin does not quite fit that description, but her point still stands.

Even worse, what would Ironwood do if he were to catch wind of this "Dream Nail" existing? He would most likely dismiss it as false information, but what if he ends up believing this story? There's no telling what the Atlesian Army would be planning for power such as this.

"Why do you present this to me? What relevance does it have to your point?" Ozpin inquired.

"If you truly do not believe a word I say, then I offer you a glimpse into my experience in Hallownest," the foolish Ghost bowed. It does not even know the true intentions of the individuals before it, yet it deliberately makes its own inner thoughts vulnerable to the person that stood right before it, capable of Wyrm-knows-what. One question remains; will Ozpin take it up on its offer?

Ozpin ruminated on his next decision. If he were to decline and ask Ghost to leave, he will be leaving Ghost on his own, in unfamiliar territory, with laws so foreign he could refuse to abide to them. Ozpin would also miss out on the opportunity for another piece in his war, and judging by the performance it displayed against Roman, that would be a very dangerous mistake. There's also the deadly chance that _her_ forces would take him in for themselves. There's no telling about the kind of destruction this person alone can bring to Remnant if it were to gain powers on the wrong side of the war.

On the other hand, if Ozpin were to trust Ghost, he might learn more about this fallen kingdom, Hallownest, and learn whatever he can from it, and how it fell. Bartholomew would have a field day with a whole other kingdom to explore. It would give Ghost the opportunity to learn about their kingdom's standards, be able to adjust to it in a protected environment, and most importantly give him a taste of academic experience for the first time. Ozpin could make a powerful warrior out of Ghost at his side, and it could prove vital to his plans...

Having nothing to really lose, Ozpin finally came to a decision. "Alright, how does this 'Dream Nail' of yours wo-"

"Ozpin, you can't seriously be considering this foolish boy's offer!" Ghost is slightly put off by these unfitting pronouns, but it has grown accustomed to such mishaps that is just shakes it off. But going so far as to call it "foolish" is just uncalled for. Ghost would never lie! It is not even skilled in the art of lying. It supposes they would not know that, though. Oh, the pains of being a stranger…

"Glynda," Ozpin turned to face his colleague. "You can trust me on this; I have a strong feeling that this person is telling the truth. Besides, have you any other ideas to help them prove their claims true?" He waited for a response, and all he got was a slightly slumped posture and a look of resignation growing on her face accompanied with a sigh. "I was afraid so. Anyway, this 'Dream Nail'…you want me to access your mind using it?"

"Precisely. Do you know how to use it?"

"No,"

"Hold it within either of your hands. Hold it in your hand like you would a mirror." Ozpin followed Ghost's instructions and secured his grip around the object tightly. The warmth of the mind reading device is much more noticeable when touching it. "Next, you must picture a blade appearing from it. You must put your all into envisioning this, or it will not work," it finished. Ozpin looked at Ghost with a raised eyebrow.

"If you think this is some sort of joke, young man, it is not funny," Glynda stepped in, tapping her riding crop against her leg. Ghost returns this in kind with a glare, eye-to-eye.

"I would never joke about matters involving the Dream Nail! That weapon is more powerful than you think it is. You will do your best to respect it," Ghost growled. This woman is starting to get on Ghost's nerves. Why must she be so prickly?

"Now, the both of you must calm down," Ozpin got in between the two to quickly diffuse the heating situation. It seems these two do not mix well, and that scares Ozpin. Ozpin has worked with Glynda long enough to know how truly terrifying she can be when she is angry. He hopes that Ghost is smart enough not to provoke her wrath. "Glynda, if they wanted to do us harm, they would have done so by now. You've seen how powerful they are for yourself, it would be best if you left them alone now," he lectured her. Glynda stared back at Ozpin, a small fire in her eyes threatening to lash out due to the disrespect this child has shown so far.

Ozpin once again tried to activate the Dream Nail, following Ghost's instructions. As Ozpin focused on this task, he felt its temperature slightly increase and the orb within to grow brighter, engulfing its dreamcatcher frame. Then, the light suddenly erupted into an acute triangle of the same color as the orb. It shimmered in the dimly-lit room, leaving ethereal dreamcatchers in its path whenever Ozpin moved it. Both Ozpin and Glynda were so captivated by this phenomenon; it took Ghost quite literally snapping them out of it.

"Now that you have it ready," Ghost then bowed their head towards the Headmaster. "Use it. That blade will show you the truth, and nothing but the truth," it reassured him.

Ozpin hesitated a bit, accompanied by Glynda's quiet protests to not harm what she thinks is a mentally unwell child. Following his gut feeling, Ozpin swiftly struck Ghost's head with it. This resulted in a myriad of dreamcatchers burst forth from within Ghost, then taking form in front of Ozpin like a window to Ghost's innermost memories.

"…Glynda, you need to see this," Ozpin called to Glynda. His eyes remained locked to the amazing display before him, while Glynda slightly turned her head and closed her eyes when the light broke out from Ghost. She reluctantly complied, and slowly she turned to look at the otherworldly recording of Ghost's recollections.

Together, they witnessed _everything._

They saw _its_ creation. They saw its ascension from its Birthplace, its brutal rejection, and its painstaking self-redemption. They saw its long adventure in the dead empire of Hallownest.

Most breathtakingly of all, they witnessed its cruel fate, its rejection of its fate, and its efforts to find a much greater alternative paying off in the form of a bronze sarcophagus.

And to their amazement and equal horror, they saw it rise in the ranks of the Pantheons, challenging god after god, and then finally it stood at the very peak of Godhome, where it challenged _Her_ in a duel to the death. They saw Ghost fight with its all as She rains down solidified light in an attempt to extinguish it. Finally, after the long struggle of a fight, it triumphed over Her, breaking out of its shell as the Shade Lord revealed its true form and proceeded to _destroy her very soul. _They_ felt_ her soul shatter in pieces, and witnessed it finally taking its place in the true throne of Hallownest in its most awe-inspiring and terrifying form.

With that, the window collapsed and the dreamcatchers retreated into the recesses of Ghost's mind. Ghost then looked up at them as if expecting any reaction.

Ozpin and Glynda were frozen in place. Before them stood a _god_ in its most miniscule form, its humblest identity. It is a god more powerful than even _she_ can hope to be.

"_Such power…" _Ozpin thought. Ozpin caught himself staring and broke out of it, and managing to ask Ghost a question. "What do you want from us?" he blurted out slightly shakily. Who wouldn't in the presence of such a formidable being?

"I came here in search of something new. Like you've just seen, I've seen everything Hallownest has to offer for me, and truly completing my duty to my fellow bugs as a Vessel. With much consideration, I decided to depart from the decaying kingdom, and seek out a new adventure just like my sister was planning to do as well," Ghost answered simply. Ghost can understand the slight fear the two felt, no normal bug can possibly achieve such a feat as destroying one such as that overrated moth.

"Hmm…I recognize your kind now!" Ozpin suddenly remembered. In the back of his mind, certain headlines of certain unidentified people that look much like Ghost started appearing all over Remnant. The sightings were rare, even rarer still to get a clear photograph of them at all, as they all kept their distance from the kingdoms. "Grimm-like wanderers" he recalled Lisa call them. "Ghost, was it? You are not the first of your kind to ever leave that cave," he revealed to Ghost, who looked at Ozpin with a renewed interest. _"Come to think of it, Ghost's 'father', this Pale Wyrm, looks very similar to sightings of a white dragon around the middle of Saunus. Could they be the same being?"_

"Am I, now?" This genuinely surprised Ghost. It knew that some of its Siblings would wander a little far from home, but not so far as to leave the cave entirely since they all felt the desire to return due to their imposed fates. They even saw multiple? Perhaps its Siblings are more bold than it thought.

"The news went viral for a while, but died down eventually," Glynda finally decided to join them. "Due to their lack of interaction with any of the villages outside the walls of the kingdoms, the kingdoms themselves, clear avoidance of contact, and even one instance of one of them engaging the Grimm in combat, they were quickly dismissed as insignificant outliers and people then readjusted their focus on Grimm attacks and news inside the walls," she enlightened Ghost, but simply refreshed Ozpin's own recollection of the headlines.

"It is probably wise to keep your identity to yourself. If you are lucky, most people who see you will assume you are some type of Faunus," Ozpin suggested.

Ghost looked at Ozpin with a confused look. "What's a Faunus? I've heard some people call me that, but I do not know what that means. Is it a racial slur?"

Oh, that's right, Ghost is an absolute foreigner.

Ozpin straightened his back. This one is going to take a while…

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

"So let me get this straight, Faunus are people who look like you but with extra features belonging to other animals?" Ghost summarized. The fact that they are even considered two different species is unnecessary. "_They look mostly alike anyway, I don't see the problem here,_" Ghost reasoned to itself.

"Correct," Ozpin answered. It's ridiculous how they resorted to segregating each other over minor differences. This "Remnant" may be more advanced in terms of technology to Hallownest, but their shared mindset remained ignorant and childish. At least Hallownest was divided because of _actual_ problems that arose between the factions, and not over how they were born.

"And these 'guns' of yours are like crossbows, but multiple generations more advanced?"

"Also correct,"

"And the ammunition they use, 'bullets', use a mineral called 'Dust' that propels the projectiles forward, and have even been used to power your devices, and these devices are freely accessible by the vast majority of the population?" Ghost asked incredulously. _"It's ingenious how they came up with the concept, but why would they name such powerful gems after the particles that build up on furniture overtime?"_

"Yes,"

"Alright then…I think I have a good grip on these things now. Thank you,"

"Your welcome," Ozpin smiled. "But now, we move onto other topics. You say you have no experience in academics because the schools in Hallownest required you to pay for tuition?" Ghost nodded. That sounded absurd to both Ozpin and Glynda. Who puts a price tag on basic education?

"Yes. In mathematics, my sister only taught me the four operations and PEMDAS. In language arts, I only know how to make coherent sentences in our language, but unfortunately not Valic. That is about as far as I got. My sister tried to make me write something lengthier, like a letter, but she lacked the time to actually help me," Ghost fully admitted. If they were curious about its academics, why not just tell them the truth? Ghost does not have much to lose in that department.

"And that's it?" Ozpin asked, disbelieving that Ghost was only taught so little.

"I count myself lucky I even learned those at all," Ghost dipped its head in shame. It still didn't feel pleasant to be inferior to the noble children who could attend school. It didn't feel pleasant to be inferior _at all_.

"I see," Ozpin thought. Now Ozpin is sure that he will feel horrible if he were to neglect it now, so without much further thought, Ozpin came up with an offer for Ghost. "In that case, would you like to enroll in Beacon?"

"Ozpin, you intend to enroll an individual into Beacon, who officially does not exist?" Glynda glared at Ozpin for his unforeseeable antics.

"It won't be one for much longer. Of course, Ghost, you have to agree to this-"

"YES!" Ghost squealed. This behavior is unbecoming of a god, let alone Hallownest's greatest, but Ghost could not care less. "Please, let me in to your school! I've always wanted this opportunity! I know a few bugs that would _kill_ for an opportunity like this! Oh, it would be an honor to be your student!" Ghost has so much to gain from attending an academy here! Besides everything it wanted to learn in general, and some things that Hornet is well versed enough to teach it anyway, Ghost could learn to read, speak, and write a whole new language, it could advance its knowledge in mathematics, and even see if it can get its "Aura" unlocked. Ghost is not sure, but Ghost suspects that its "soul" is Void Heart, or at least acts as one. Ghost is not sure how Void Heart would react to being "unlocked", assuming its theory about Void Heart is true, but it is eager to see for itself! And maybe… maybe Ghost will finally learn what it feels like to be treated like a normal bug for once. Sure, Dirtmouth's residents treat him like one, but they are very understanding bugs. Ghost wants to know what that feels like with total strangers, strangers that aren't even remotely close to the same species as it is, in a public environment. This is a once-in-a-lifetime (whatever "lifetime" means to a Vessel) opportunity for Ghost, it would have to be a fool to pass up on this!

Ozpin looks at Glynda, and once again she rolled her eyes and looked away. "Very well then, we will make the arrangements and then you will be a student in my academy,"

Ghost jumped for joy at its acceptance into Beacon. It already wishes it were there in a class already.

"But before we take our leave," Ozpin interrupted. "You will have to give me a name you would like to go as. Your father didn't formally give you one, but here on Remnant _everyone_ has one. So, what will be your name, Ghost?"

Ghost thought long and hard about what its new name will be. This is going to go on its permanent records; it has to be careful about what it chooses. Finally coming to a consensus with itself, Ghost looked at Ozpin in the eyes and replied, "Ash. I shall be known as Ash Pale,"

Ozpin hummed in understanding of Ghost's choice of identity. "Very well, I will see to it that your records will be filed under this name. We will be off no-"

"Ozpin, wait!"

Just as Ozpin was about to open the door, Glynda grabbed him by the shoulder effectively stopping him from leaving. She then motions for Ghost to stay. "There is one final thing we must discuss, however only Ozpin and I shall discuss it. Wait in this room, we will be back shortly," she instructs the little Vessel. Since it was not in a hurry, and it is with friendly company, it complied. Ozpin and Glynda proceed out the door and stop just at the entrance of the room.

"Ozpin," Glynda starts. "I know that _it_ has no unfavorable intentions, but have you seen what that _magic sword_ can do? Ozpin, that sword is as good as one of our Relics, something like that should be kept under lock and key!" she explains her unease. Its claims were proven correct, and now Glynda didn't know what to do! Aside from gaining an enthusiastic new ally (which is actually good), said ally carried a mighty tool whose abilities are game-breaking! She supposes it's good that it is in the hands of an ally, but imagine just what influential people would do to get their hands on _this_, and imagine the impact if they _do_ take it from Ghost. It could prove to be devastating in the wrong hands!

Ozpin looked down in thought, eyebrows furrowed and holding his chin. Glynda is not wrong; the Dream Nail might as well be one of the Relics, and power like that is to be hidden from the public eye. If it was his, Ozpin will most definitely conceal it in the vault under the school, however the Dream Nail already has Ghost for an owner. If he asks Ghost for permission to lock it away and it agrees, they could avoid tons of trouble. But if he asks and Ghost refuses, the next best thing is for the public to never hear of it, which will require Ghost to…

"You propose a fair point, Glynda," Ozpin admitted. Ozpin will have to go back in there and ask for Ghost's opinion. "I'll see what I can do, so you may take your leave now,"

"Thank you for listening. Have a good night," Glynda bowed. She then walked her way towards the exit of the station, and then she will be on her way to her dorm room. The next schoolyear is about to start soon, it would be wise if she got enough rest before it officially begins.

Meanwhile, Ozpin turned around and entered the interrogation room again to see Ghost looking down at the floor showing no response to Ozpin entering. Assuming it was dozing off (though judging from what he saw in its memories, Ozpin does not think that Ghost's kind needs sleep), Ozpin coughed loud enough for Ghost to sit up straight again and keeping their eyes trained on Ozpin's own.

"Before I leave, there is one more thing I would like to ask of you, Ghost," Ozpin inhaled. "Would you mind if I took the Dream Nail and put it somewhere safe?"

Ghost narrowed its eyes in suspicion. "What are your intentions with it, Ozpin?" Ghost questioned.

"Since it can read minds, criminals, like Roman Torchwick whom you fought earlier, would be climbing over each other to get their hands on it," Ozpin reasoned. "It would be best if we stashed it in a place no one can easily reach. If you would allow me, I will lock it up in a secure location and give you the key to access the vault at any time should you decide to change your mind," he proposed. Ghost considers Ozpin's proposal.

"_Well… I suppose he is trustworthy. Besides, he trusts me enough to be accepted in his school without properly applying," _it thought. Ghost cannot pinpoint a reason to be carrying it around on school grounds, and always having it on its person is just asking for trouble. On the off chance that Ghost is actually robbed and fails to repel the offender, it could lose the Dream Nail for good. Then, who knows what the thieves would do with it when they find out how to use it? It's safer to stow it away in a vault that requires a passkey of some sort, that way no seemingly unassuming bystander can just take it and leave. Ultimately, it decided to take Ozpin up on this offer as well. "I suppose it is for the best…please take care of this, Professor," Ghost says as it surrenders the Dream Nail to Ozpin with both hands. Ozpin takes it and stashes it within his coat.

"Thank you for trusting me in this matter. It will be in very good hands, I can promise you that," Ozpin solemnly swore. With that, they exited out the door together, quietly walking together, though not side by side, to the entrance of the police station.

"_That's what they call the local enforcers in Vale? Police? Alright then, I hope I don't accidentally call them sentries here," _Ghost sighed.

As they reached the exit, Ozpin once again turned to Ghost."I wish you a safe night, Ash," he said with a polite bow. "Oh, and please visit a clothing store soon, it won't be long until people find out that's not armor,"

Ghost returned his farewell with its own deep bow. "As do you, Professor," Ghost replied. With that said, Ozpin turned around and walked away. Clothes, huh? Ghost has always felt that its carapace was enough, but looking at all the garments that all the other bu- people wore, Ghost will stick out like a sore thumb. Then, what will happen when it is discovered that it does not wear clothes? It does not think that nudity will be taken lightly by the public eye, not here and not ever. Back in Hallownest, it was alright because the outer shell took care of the nudity problem anyway, so clothing is completely optional. But humans (and Faunus) lacked that shell; they could never understand that Ghost can't be considered "naked". Better safe than sorry and buy some soon. With money. That it doesn't have.

Ghost was about to walk in the opposite direction as well and look for a nearby inn to spend the night in, but then it noticed the new feeling of weightlessness on its back. Then, it remembered why. Ghost quickly entered the police station once again, walked up to the receptionist and requested for its nail back.

The receptionist looked at Ghost with furrowed eyebrows as if what it just created a brand new sentence. She then asked, "Excuse me, your _what_?"

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**Beacon Academy Ball Room. 2 days after Initiation**_

Ruby is currently in the ballroom, sitting amongst her peers on foldable chairs arranged in a massive half-circle around a holographic screen. Next to her is her newly formed team, which she is the leader of. _"Which Weiss is upset about? It's probably nothing," _The innocent Rose concluded. It's a new team after all, it might take getting used to. Oum knows that she's going to be. Seated directly to her right is her beloved sister, Yang, who is still openly proud of Ruby getting advanced _two whole years_ in combat school, though that achievement has its own repercussions _"I'll have to send that letter to them soon, I don't want them worrying about me," _Ruby internally sighed. She misses them.

Blake, the quiet but nice girl of the group, is sitting right beside Yang, while Weiss sat to Ruby's left. She noticed that Weiss does not look Ruby in the eyes too often. Again, probably nothing.

"Okay, I'm a little lost here," Yang spoke up, her voice nearly drowned out by the cacophony of students. "Why'd they decide to have us gather here again when we were told we won't have classes for another week?"

"Gosh, I wish I knew," she responded. "The suspense is killing me, why won't they fill us in yet? Oh, how about we come up with reasons why our professors are holding this assembly to pass the time! I think… "

"Ruby, I don't think we know enough to guess accurately," Blake interrupted Ruby's train of though. "They kinda left us in the dark when they sent out that email,"

"I'm betting it's a new honors student or something,"

"Ruby, we just went through Initiation the day before yesterday!" Weiss chided, with a slight emphasis on the mention of her name that went over said girl's head.

"Oh, right. Y'know what, I already bet my Lien on that, so I'll stick with it!" Ruby declared. She ain't a coward!

"Maybe there's a massive change in the schedule?" Yang proposed, secretly hoping she gets an extra day off from school and go out to Junior's nightclub again. She's been craving that Strawberry Sunrise for a while now. If and _when_ that day off actually happens, the next problem would be sneaking away from her own teammates…

"They're giving us more supplies for this year?" It seemed unnecessary that they would have a whole assembly over supplies, but it's the only thing that came to Blake's mind. Maybe this way she can get more reading material? _Ninjas of Love_ is _amazing_ and all, but she could use a bit more diversity in her choice of literature. Besides, she doesn't want any of her teammates catching on to her dirty hobbies… especially Ruby. She's only 15!

"They messed up the arrangement of a team or two?" Whatever undertones Weiss is implying, it went completely over the semi-redhead's…head.

While Team RWBY ruminated to themselves, Ren tiredly sat next to Nora, keeping her from standing up as well as waiting for her excess energy to finally stop fluctuating. That was a false hope, though. For as long as the green ninja has known the Valkyrie, she's never tired, not until late at night when they are all out of syrup.

"So Jaune, why didn't you try to land by yourself back during Initiation?" The champion asked. Secretly, Pyrrha really only pinned Jaune to the tree with Miló so she can partner up with him, but partly out of mercy because she noticed Jaune's lost expression when Ozpin mentioned "landing strategy".

"I-I had a plan! I didn't need to be save-"Jaune cut himself off before he said something stupid again. "I mean helped, but… well, thanks for the help anyway," Jaune relented, hoping she'll drop the subject.

Fortunately for Jaune, Pyrrha did indeed let this slide. "You're most welcome, leader," she smiled at her new boy- LEADER, yes she meant leader, just like she said. Yep, Jaune is the leader.

Perhaps maybe Jaune has not mastered his landing strategy yet? Yes, that must be it. No one is perfect after all, not like what people constantly think of her…

Ever since she became the Champion of Mistral, every waking hour of Pyrrha has just been constant worshipping from her followers and praise from her family for being such a talented young woman. Every. Waking. Hour. It was nice to know that people thought highly of her, but overtime Pyrrha saw that her fame has its consequences.

Though she is constantly surrounded by people who idolize her, she lost the feeling of people actually _loving_ her. She thought it was great to have so much praise from so many people. But that same praise over and over again became mundane, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Her family is no exception either. They used to hang around her like they would a sister, a cousin, a daughter, a fellow family member. Now, they treat her like she's a goddess. Just like everyone else.

Pyrrha thought that her new career is leading to a successful, but unfulfilling life. She thought that for the rest of her days, this is the kind of treatment she will be getting from everyone she ever meets… until she met Jaune.

In her eyes, Jaune was a sweet young man. He's cheerful, very easily sociable, and kind of a dork but in an endearing way. He shows humility, a great sense of passion to be a Huntsman (though his combat skills could use some sharpening), and great aptitude to be a leader as demonstrated during Initiation. Jaune is probably the only reason why they got away from that huge Deathstalker, he knew how to face it and he knew how to communicate that idea with the three others in their new team. Not even Pyrrha has good leadership (a flaw that so many of her adoring fans willingly overlook). She is more of a solo fighter herself. That won't do in Beacon, however.

Most importantly, he treated her like she was an ordinary person. Pyrrha, an ordinary person, was actually being _treated_ like a person instead of that invincible girl she was always known as. Jaune reawakened a feeling deep inside her that she thought she lost when she took her chances in the Tournaments. That's why he was so important to her. He sees her for who she truly is.

Snapping out of her adoration, Pyrrha chuckled. "Alright, but what _was_ your plan?"

"W-w-well, y-you can't just ask! It was too _awesome_ to put into words!" Jaune defended. It didn't sound too convincing to Pyrrha, but in the end she played the fool and simply nodded in understanding. He can be such a dork…

Meanwhile, Glynda Goodwitch walked up to the middle of the stage in front of a microphone, her riding crop hanging from her waist. Glynda clears her throat, catching the attention of the newly inducted students of Beacon. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for such a last-minute notice, but we have an abrupt but important announcement today,"

Now everyone is _really_ listening to Professor Goodwitch. They've been sitting here for nearly ten minutes waiting for something to happen, and they haven't even been told what they came here for!

"As you are aware, all of you underwent Initiation no less than two days ago, and right now you are all fatigued from the vigorous exercise," she began. They all nodded in agreement, but a question popped up in the back of their minds; Why would Professor Goodwitch find the need to state something so obvious? Are they not the same people who all got in?

"But it appears that we have a…late comer," she admitted.

Ruby leans in on Weiss's ear and giggles, "Fork it in, Weiss," she whispers. Ruby stuck out her open palm to Weiss's face, causing her to rear her head back a bit. Then, Weiss groaned as she sticks out a 5 Lien card to Ruby's waiting hand. Ruby hastily snatched it and giggled to herself as she sat back down.

"_Hehe, she always did like doing that with Dad," _Yang reflected. Ruby apparently found the opportunity to milk a rich girl for her money, despite how little she got out of it. No matter how much time passes, Ruby is still that precious little sister that she always loved.

"Now, normally we wouldn't accept anyone who is at all late in applying for the schoolyear, much less since there are no spots for them on any team…" Glynda continued, the news further interesting the Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training. "but this person has proven themselves more than worthy of attending this prestigious academy, and therefore we will make this exception for them. It would not be the first time either, so this was to be expected at some point," she paused to let the information sink in to their minds. A wave of oohs and ahhs washed over the crowd. You'd have to be really, _really_ good to be an exception like that. Now each one of them are anxious to see this person for themselves.

"However, since they are the only one who is late, they will go through Initiation…alone," she stated. Everyone was surprised at this. Someone so good that they are forced to do Initiation with absolutely no help? Things are starting to get exciting for the young minds of the students. "And we will all watch him here," Glynda pressed a button on a remote and activated a huge projector behind her.

Both team's attention were diverted back onto the holographic screen as static played in the video and the audio. Then, the feed cut to Ozpin pacing back and forth, talking to another figure standing on very familiar platforms on a very familiar cliff.

Everyone recognized this as Beacon Cliff, the view overlooking the Emerald Forest still breathtaking to the students.

Ruby looks up at the screen and observed the feed for herself. She looks at the two individuals conversing with each other, one of them very close to the edge of the cliff. She recognized the one in the green scarf with grey hair as her Headmaster, holding himself in a calm, yet formal manner. When she eyed the other person however…

Ruby gasped. "Yang, look! It's that guy I kept telling you all about!"

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**Beacon Cliff**_

"Ash, please stand on the platform," instructed Ozpin.

Ghost promptly obeyed Ozpin's instructions and walked over to the spot that Ozpin is pointing at.

Since their last meeting, Ghost had enough time to gain some "Lien" via doing a little job for the poor shopkeeper that night (construction work is a lot more tiring than it looks like, at least to Ghost) and finally got clothes; a grey cotton shirt, a pair of black pants that were surprisingly flexible, black socks, and black athletic shoes (Ghost takes back what it said about the goons from that night). The old man was very nice and was very understanding of Ghost's situation and gave Ghost the opportunity to work under him for a little while, specifically fixing the property damage and restocking the stolen Dust as best as they could.

The shopkeeper, Jasper, was very sociable during the time that he employed Ghost, happily explaining Dust to his temporary employee. Apparently, Dust is thought to be the forces of Nature distilled in tiny fractions in the form of crystal Dust or powdered Dust (Ghost once thought "dust Dust" instead of powdered dust, and it silently snickered at its own internal joke).

There are four basic colors of Dust; Red Dust can project fire, Blue Dust can project water, Earth Dust can generate sand or soil, and Wind Dust can activate the wind. These four basic types can be used to create other kinds of Dust, such as Ice Dust, or Gravity Dust. _"I should have payed attention to Paintmaster Sheo, those arts lessons would carry over to Remnant," _Ghost reprimanded itself. It seems like everything in Remnant has to do with colors. Names, diversity in clothing, and even the mineral that fuels the daily lives of people ranging from common citizens to professional soldiers depend on it like a lifeline. When Jasper explained to Ghost the brief history of the crystalline propellant, it understood why.

When humans first emerged on Remnant alongside the creatures of "Grimm"(which Ghost is going to have to ask Ozpin about for forgetting to with Jasper), humans struggled to keep the black beasts at bay despite their skills and numbers. Humans nearly gave up hope for prospering in such a hostile land, until one of them discovered a Dust crystal and how to wield one. Ever since then, humans relied on Dust to push back the brutal hordes and developed technology to improve their own daily lives and upgrade defenses around their homes. Power like that deserves recognition, and as something that relies on Soul a lot, Ghost can appreciate how such a tide turner is so valued.

Besides that, Jasper also liked talking about her niece. She is a cheerful young girl that always loves to help around the town that Jasper hails from. Jasper explains that she lost her parents when Beowolves infiltrated the town, slaughtering as many innocent people as the savages could. She, alongside Jasper, were unharmed as is most other townsfolk because the Grimm were younger than the usual invaders but far sneakier. However, there were the unfortunate few that did not live to see another day. As a teenage girl this tore her world apart, and Jasper was her only refuge from the cruelty of reality. Despite that, she strove to survive in memory of her fallen family.

Now, 5 years later, every day she lifts the spirits of those around her, always offering to participate in community work whenever possible, and even boosts morale for the soldiers that toil to keep the peace in and around their home by offering them small gifts as a reminder of everyone's gratitude for their brave work. Everyone says she is a blessing in the form of a sweet, pretty, young woman. That is why Jasper strives to do his very best, working more jobs than a regular human can possibly handle. He simply wants what's best for his only niece. Jasper mentioned that his ultimate goal for her is to buy her a new "gaming console" that came out just last week that had her staying up all night upon the announcement. Ghost has no idea what that is, but it clearly meant a lot to her, even more so to her caring uncle.

Jasper and his niece have a very special bond together. It was a bond that nearly brought a drop of Void to Ghost's eye. Ghost didn't let it out in fear of what Jasper's reaction would be to seeing that tear. Still, that story was both depressing, and inspirational to Ghost. She reminded Ghost a lot of itself; they may have lost their families (though by vastly differing means), but that didn't stop them from becoming great things.

On a side note, it never did occur that Jasper basically carried the economy of Vale when it met him in the same clothing store it went to and several other establishments, like that one time it saw him talking to who seemed like the owner of a shady looking building with more unfamiliar things, like a genre of music that Ghost has never heard before, and bright wild lights dancing in the shadows of the dark streets. Just how many jobs is this man taking? When Ghost saw this, it just walked away. It was probably a business deal that was none of its business.

On its way back to the inn, it saw another odd looking mount with two wheels for fore and hind limbs, and only two wheels. It has a great big unlit lantern built in to the front, shining just like that red one it saw that night. It was also brightly colored yellow, with hints of orange around the edges. It looked interesting. Ghost briefly wondered how it worked, but then remembered that it is getting late, and so back to the inn it went.

Shaking its head back in forth for getting lost in its own thoughts, Ghost finds itself and Ozpin standing at the edge of Beacon Cliff, overlooking the rich green of the Emerald Forest. However, under that lush canopy belies a danger that Ghost is unfamiliar with. According to Ozpin, they are called "Grimm", soulless creatures of a similar endless black hue with bone armor and red markings and eyes whose sole directive is to eliminate all of bugki- humankind.

_"Hmph, imposters,"_ Ghost scoffed to itself. _"They give the darkness a bad name,"_ How dare these creatures call themselves creatures of darkness with such evil intents? The true nature of darkness is simply emptiness, absence. It is void of everything and an embodiment of nothing. Ghost represents a portion of that Void, obviously not perfect Void, but it doesn't go out of its way to spread misery for the sake of misery. These beings act as if they have a united mind, like they were born to be something more and therefore pursue their carnal urges. The idea of these beings infuriated Ghost.

When Ghost asked Ozpin about what they thought "Grimm" were on the airship on the way to the cliffs, that they have to train people to repel them, Ozpin was genuinely shocked. Was Ghost supposed to know what their Grimm are? Was it that astonishing to not have an idea of these so-called "Grimm"?

It took a while to come to an understanding of the definition of "Grimm". Eventually they finally clarified that Ghost's Grimm and Ozpin's Grimm are vastly different to each other, and from what Ghost was told, it understands why people mistook it for them. That… will make interactions a little complicated. As for Ozpin, he has taken a particular interest in Ghost's Grimm and requests that they speak of the matter

"Your objective is simple," Ozpin walked back and forth in front of Ghost, sipping his black coffee. Old age can do things to your love for sugar. "You will venture out into the Emerald Forest to retrieve a relic deep within. You will find these relics on pedestals in an old ruin east of here.

"Standing in your path are dangerous monsters that will not hesitate to rend you to shreds. Either you tear your way through them and back, or die," Ozpin explained ominously.

Ghost was unsurprised with this. Seems like everywhere it goes, there's always some kind of danger. Nothing to worry about, however! Ghost has faced and conquered far too many foes bigger than it to fall down to anything lesser here. Remnant's Grimm don't even sound half as terrifying as the Troupe. They just sound like overused villains. "You said relics, as in there's more than one. Does it matter which relic I return to you, or how many?"

"You are only permitted to retrieve one relic. As to which one is completely up to you." Ozpin replies. Ghost hums in understanding. One relic only, doesn't matter which. Got it.

"Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes, now get in position," Ghost did as instructed and prepared itself to jump off the cliff.

"Ash, where are you going?" asked Ozpin.

"You told me to get in position, and the relics are down there, so I'm getting ready to jump off," reasoned Ghost.

Ozpin chuckled. "Your eagerness is appreciated, but that won't be necessary. The platform will help you get down there,"

If Ghost has eyebrows, it would raise one. As went back to standing on top of the stone carving on the floor in the middle of a grass clearing, Ghost tried to understand how this stone slab will help it get to the forest down be-

Mechanical whirring sounds and a click from the square halted Ghost's train of thoughts. _"Oh. A machine. Of course it is. What isn't a machine in Remnant?"_

Ghost's experience in the Queen's Gardens kicking in, Ghost slightly bent its legs to prepare for takeoff. In a flash, Ghost jumped in unison with the swing of the disguised catapult to fling itself further as it takes off.

Its black cloak fluttering in the wind and the wind whistling around its horns, Ghost searched the flat land ahead of it for a clearing between the trees.

It did not find one. The Emerald Forest is as beautiful as its plant life flourishes, restrained by none and laying claim to all within its borders. The blanket of greenery offered no such hospitality to Ghost and denied it refuge upon solid ground.

That didn't stop Ghost, however! Ghost drew its nail and carved a path through the leaves and branches, pelting Ghost's shell with harsh splinters that simply bounced right off the hardened carapace.

Ghost righted itself once again as it caught sight of brown dirt, and landed feet first. The impact violently shook the ground as a web of cracks marred the surface of the living floor as croaking crows scattered across the sky fleeing the scene.

In that short moment of chaos, Ghost stood up straight from its slightly crouched stance, and ran east like nothing ever happened.

Back in a crowded room however…

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

_**Ball Room**_

"That's him? He's _really_ short," commented Yang. White mask, black armor, and a really ragged dark grey cloak. The way Ruby described the guy painted a more refined image in her head about her sister's savior. This guy actually looks kinda cute, like a child. It's weird that he's wearing his clothes _over_ his sleek armor though. What kinda idiot does that?

Weiss takes a quick look at him, and scoffs. "He looks like he lives under a rock," she jeers. He really couldn't be bothered to at least _look _presentable? What an absolutely dreadful cloak. If it were up to her, she would have it replaced pronto, or at least _washed_! Look at all the grime, and the dirt on it! She would rather die than be seen in _that!_

"Weiss, that's really insensitive. What if he does?" retorted Blake. To her, he was really, really strange. She can't figure out if that head is just a mask, or if that really is his head. Either way, he looked strange. But, somewhere on the back of her mind, Blake couldn't help but feel that there was more to this man than it looks…

"Oooh! Look at his sword! It looks so _beautiful!_" Ruby cries. She's seen her fair share of beauties in gun shows, where the guns could shift into a melee weapon, but that shortsword just took the cake! The carvings that wrapped around it gave it such an elegant feel even from just looking at it, and yet it just looks so…_natural!_ Ruby can't put her finger on it, but she felt that that sword must be at its peak in both prowess and beauty.

"It's like every day your weapon fetish gets worse," teased Yang. Her sister treated weapons like they were potential lovers, always treating Crescent Rose with love, making sure every part works, every joint is properly oiled, and polishing the blade to make sure there is absolutely no wear and tear on it, even if it has not been used in the day.

Ruby squealed. "Y-yang! Gross! It's not a fetish!" she defended, pouting. Sure, she loved weapons, but not to _that_ extent! She's not a bad girl, and she never will!

"Guys, look. He's starting," Blake pointed out. At this point, everyone in the ball room assumes that for some reason, he's doing Initiation by himself, so he must be an honors student. The new student, now identified as Ash, is sailing through the air like a rocket, slowly arcing down to the ground and under the trees. The feed cut into static for a split second before the point of view changed to one of the trees, showing Ghost still rocketing head first to the ground.

"Wait… isn't he going to land?" Ruby nervously thought. Everyone's supposed to have a landing strategy for Initiation, but Ash looked like he was just stuck there. It didn't look like he was going to even _try_ to cushion the impact.

The hall slowly devolved into slight panic as they watched Ash continue to shoot to the ground head first. Yes, head first, _no one_ survives a fall that high head fi- oh wait, he quickly flipped over to his feet.

But still, from that height and with that velocity, he's not going to land without serious injury, not unless he does something.

"Monty Oum, he's gonna get hurt!" Jaune cried. He's never had to land from that kind of height, thanks to Pyrrha, but he's got a pretty good idea about what happens to a person when there's nothing soft to land on when falling like that.

The crowd's panic increasingly got louder until finally Ghost landed. A loud boom erupted from the speakers, and dirt assaulted the lens of the camera. Everyone gasped as they saw Ash just recklessly land on both legs, with no attempts to slow itself down.

Then, everyone looked on in disbelief as they saw him run off like he wasn't even scratched.

"That…was badass," Yang said. No one objected her statement.

"Oh my Oum, someone call the nurse!" Pyrrha called out. "Jaune, please hang in there!"

On the ground, Jaune is seen passed out and being supported by Pyrrha. The exhilaration must have overwhelmed him, as his breaths are shallow and uneven. "He's…dead," he mumbled out. Oh Jaune…

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

Ghost has been running for a while in this direction now, and so far, nothing of interest has popped up. It was just the endless greenery and dark bark of the trees. Ghost does not stop, however. It has a job to do, it's not here to sightsee.

It did see a burnt clearing to its left as Ghost passed by. There was also a tree chopped diagonally. Ineffective and wasteful, it thought. The woodsman didn't even bother taking the trunk, the klutz.

It just kept moving. Ozpin didn't mention anything about a burnt clearing, so it was none of its concern.

Ghost just kept running. It knew what to look for; Ruins, pedestals, and relics. It knew what to take; Just one relic, no more no less, and it does not matter which one of them. What it didn't know was what the relics themselves looked like. Will it be small enough for Ghost to carry in its hand? Will Ghost need to carry it on its back because it's too heavy? What Ghost fears the most about its assignment is making a mishap and bringing back an object to Ozpin that has nothing to do with relics. How is it supposed to know that without knowing what they look like? Darn it, it should have asked Ozpin that very essential question!

Ghost's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling behind it.

Ghost stopped and looked back to find out what could have made that noise in forest. It scanned the bushes for any movement, any sound, perhaps a twig snapping, that will give away their position. Ghost waited, and waited, yet it got nothing. It must have just been a forest critter minding its own business.

Speaking of business, Ghost resumes its course and runs for the ruins. Then, there it was again. The rustling, except this time it didn't stop. Ghost then hears rustling from its left and its right back sides, then footfalls thumping, then very faint panting. Whatever these things are, they were gaining on Ghost.

Having enough of playing prey, Ghost focuses its energy into its nail. The Pure Nail fluctuates with a ferocious yet collected strength, ready to lash out at anything at a moment's notice.

Ghost sharply turns around, dashes, and unleashes that energy. A white arc shoots out from the nail farther than should be possible for its length. Just now, Ghost demonstrated the Dash Slash to one of its pursuers. Ghost heard a squelch, like liquid splashing against a wall, and a whine, then a black muscular body falls to the floor appearing from out of the bush. Its hide was completely black, like a sick imitation of Void. It was covered in thick bone plating and jagged and sharp spines that make it look menacing (but really, Ghost just thinks those features would just get in the way of survival considering how large the creature is). Red eyes filled with malice gradually faded into a glassy black, probably due to the fact that it is dead. The facial bone plates appear to be branded with red markings that look too elaborate to be naturally occurring.

Ghost wouldn't bet its Geo or Lien into that thought though, because the only thing that it has seen that comes close or similar to the red markings are the intricate designs of a Seal of Binding. It could just be the nature of Remnant.

Looking inside, Ghost noticed that despite what the fur shows, its internal organs seem to be a healthy red, painting the grass with a thick red ichor spilling out in streams from its severed torso.

"_That just proves my point about them further," _Ghost thought as it glared at the dissipating corpse of a Grimm.

As if to supplement his argument any further, Ghost observed that it did not gain any Soul from attacking the ugly beast. Sure, its reserves were already full from resting thanks to a certain bug _that doesn't know what "boundaries" are,_ but Ghost can still feel the pieces of it lingering in the air, then slowly subsiding until they are completely gone.

That's going to make fighting these beasts a little more difficult. It can manage on its own with just a heavily weathered nail and its wits, but its spells are some of the most valued things in its arsenal due to their destructive power and effectiveness in crowd control. Ghost is just going to have to live with that.

Ghost only just remembered about the second one as it heard a demonic howl from another bush behind it, reverberating across the forest. Oh great, the Grimm must have called for reinforcements.

Though it was already too late, Ghost charged into the thick greenery and slashed at the head of the beast, cutting off its cry for help. Ghost swiped its nail upwards on the snout of the larger monster, exposing its jugular. Not wasting a single second, Ghost slashed across it, leaving a deep gash upon its softer throat. Flipping the nail around into a reverse grip, Ghost thrusted it deep into creature's chest, where the heart should be. All movement from the Grimm ceased as Ghost pushed it off its blade and kicked it onto its backside left to suffocate on its own blood.

This time, Ghost dashed back into the clearing, ready to face the pack that the semi-bipedal Grimm belongs to. Looking to the east, it can see a mob of black and white with hints of red storming in its direction, howling and growling as it ,too, spots Ghost. Knowing exactly what it is, it flicked the blood off its nail, ready to rumble.

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

Everyone in the ball room is cheering and hollering as they watched Ash weave its way around the hungry Beowolves, slicing and dicing through the savage crowd combined with punches and kicks with strength and agility. The masked swordsman easily dodged around claws and jaws, punishing each attempt at his life with a swift barrage of attacks and easily felling the Beowolves one by one.

He even had the balls to _ride_ one and drive it around, making it fight its own brothers! It's crazy, but it works so well!

"Whoo! Look at the new guy go!" a girl hollered. Technically they are all new guys, but Ash is newer, so she isn't completely wrong.

When Ash was done with his new pet, it punched the canine in the back of its head to stun it. He jumped up, seeming to hover in the air for a second, before he descended and slashed, the blade whipping across the Beowolf faster than the eye could see. Ash landed on solid ground, the displaced air loudly protesting at the sudden motion. The crowd erupted in a cacophony of applause as the Beowolf split in vertical halves.

Ruby is fascinated upon seeing her guardian in action once again. She thought she saw everything when he was fighting Roman, but when he started doing those really fast and really strong moves—which she assumes is his Semblance—she got really giddy. Just look at what he did to the two Beowolves he used it on! It was amazing! _"That is one sharp sword!"_ she thought.

Yang is impressed by the display. He knew his way around a fight, even against more than one Grimm at a time. She liked the way he fought back, though. He wasn't just relying on his weapon, he mixed in some blows with just his fists and feet. An uppercut here, a roundhouse kick there, and even used the momentum to chain it to other attacks. Raw physical prowess is something she can respect, especially from a man shorter than her sister.

However, the other two members of Team RWBY were not so enthusiastic, and watched Ash fight with some confusion.

Blake was distracted by the way Ash can be seen moving around the horde of Beowolves. She noticed that when he dashes off, his whole body is covered in shadow, and he can go _through_ any objects in the way. Everyone just assumes that he goes over, under, or around the Grimm and takes advantages of their blind spots, but Blake's much sharper eyes know better. It's like in a video game she played once as a little girl. What was it called? Noclipping? There's the word. Her ex-friends did like to bend the rules a little in private servers. _"I wonder how they're doing," _Blake thought.

Blake shakes off those thoughts and resumes watching Ash fend off the overgrown dogs. How is he doing that? Is that his Semblance? Isn't his Semblance supposed to be those martial arts-like strikes he does every now and then? Blake won't be able to understand this one.

If the phasing is really his Semblance, then how is he cutting those Grimm in half like that? That blade is way too short to reach that far into

Ugh, _dogs._

Just like Ruby, Weiss also assumed that the really powerful strikes he lashed out with every now and then was his Semblance. No one of his stature should be able to cleave a Grimm in half that easily, not without the assistance of Aura. She thought that either Ash augmented his own strength with Aura, or that really is his Semblance.

The second answer didn't seem so plausible when he sent out black fireballs that pierced right through Alpha Beowolf (which had everyone going wild) and absolutely devastating it as the howling(?) projectile ate right through its body. Maybe the black fireball is his Semblance? If so, what were those "super slices"—as Ruby calls them—that he also used? Is that a fighting style? Are they some kind of martial art? If so, Weiss has never heard of it.

Speaking of Semblances, how did Ash cast out a _black_ fireball? Did his Aura affect that? Weiss knows for a fact that none of Ash's attacks involved Dust. Weiss is the heiress of the Schnee dust company, and has worked with Dust since she was a little girl—she had to if she is to be the inheritor of her father's company—and can confirm that absolutely no Dust was involved in Ash's fighting style.

"That's not Dust…" quietly slips out from Weiss's mouth. She was so focused on trying to figure out Ash's Semblance, she couldn't stop her mouth from voicing her thoughts.

"What was that?" Ruby asks. Oh _now_ she isn't being an airhead. Talk about convenience! Whatever, Weiss should just explain this to her. Maybe she's at least smart enough to understand where she is going, otherwise this team is doomed.

"His Semblance…whatever it is at this point," Weiss huffs as her head aches from all the wondering (and the loud noises her ears are not accustomed to and her brain reacting negatively). "I've worked with Dust for years now, and I've also seen my fair share of Semblances. Whatever Ash did would require Dust to work because fireballs are…well, fire! You need Dust to summon fire like that. But, I look at Ash's 'fireball' and I'll tell you this now, there was absolutely no involvement of any Dust in that move," she states.

"What's wrong with that? My Semblance doesn't use Fire Dust either," Yang deadpans.

"Well, normally I would have shaken it off myself, but his fireballs are also _black_. Tell me, what kind of fire is the color black?"

Yang…has no rebuttal to that argument. It's true what Weiss said; Unless you put a special dye in the Dust, you can't just _change_ the color of the elements. If what Weiss said was true about Ash not using Dust, then that just makes his Semblance even more mysterious. How did Ash not only conjure fire out of nothing, and even change its color? Then, Yang had an idea of her own.

"What if it's not even fire?" Yang retaliated. "Bet you didn't think of that!" she finishes triumphantly.

"Then what is it?" Weiss cocked an eyebrow in Yang's direction.

Again, she is lost on this one.

"Guys, look! He's at the ruins!" interrupted Ruby.

The rest of Team RWBY look up to the screen and watch in anticipation as Ash looked back and forth between the White Knight piece and the White Rook piece.

It took a while, which increased the suspenseful air hanging above the spectators. When Ghost finally made a decision, he grasped the White Knight piece and stored it within his cloak.

"Woohoo! We just got a new team member!" The innocent Ruby pumped a fist in the air. She wasn't aware about what her team's thoughts were.

Both Weiss and Blake are feeling a little uncomfortable about this new addition to their dorm room. It's a man, and they will have to spend the next four years living with each other including the man. It's going to take a _long_ while for them to get used to Ash's presence.

Well, maybe Yang has a tolerance for it—she might even approve of it, considering her…open personality—so she's fine, but not the other two. However, none of them are sure about what Ruby would think of that because she is too distracted by the fact that they are getting a _new team member! Woohoo!_

Suddenly, a loud hiss came from the speakers as a long black and white Grimm wrapped itself around Ash, causing the audience to let out a series of gasps.

A feeling of dread washed over Ruby as she watched the King Taijitu strangle the life out of him. "No…"

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

Ghost can't believe it didn't notice this huge long Grimm yet. No actually, make that _two_ large Grimm. Wait, no! Upon closer inspection, Ghost realized that the two heads are attached to one body. Weird, who needs two heads?

Ghost was in a really tight bind here, with this tubular monster wrapping its body around it, each head bearing their fangs for all to see and dripping with a deadly poison. It's hard scales squeezing Ghost's body, threatening to snap it in half…if such a thing is possible for a Vessel.

Ghost's instincts kicked in and willed its Void-stained cloak to escape the reptilian behemoth, temporarily confusing it. Ghost took this opportunity to focus Soul around any bruised parts of its body from the blindsiding. Ghost must be frugal with its Soul reserves now; only half remains of it and the Grimm not having any don't make Initiation any easier. Realizing that its prey has escaped, both its heads turned to the False Brother, seething with limitless anger.

This two-headed horror has flat-shaped heads with absolutely no tail to speak of. The color scheme pattern of these beings are getting old now; They are all black and white, with bone plating here and there, with red eyes, red markings, and… wait, the white half actually has grey plating and grey spots on its body. Interesting.

The white half shot out for a bite, ready to have a taste of this delicacy before it. Ghost dodged to the right and thrusted its nail into the eye, pulling it out and letting the open wound ooze. The White Head wails in pain as the Black one seeks out to avenge its harmed half. Ghost once again dodges to the left, burying its nail deep into its skin and letting the movement of the Grimm do the rest of the work, splitting open a gaping hole into its side. Ghost violently rips it out as Black joins White in their shared agony.

Ghost saw an opportunity and climbed to the top of White's head whilst it tries to regain its bearings, though its depth perception will be forever gone due to that _cursed pretender_. When Ghost reaches the top, it notices that the circular plate's mark appears to be that of an eye…and a target. Assuming this is some kind of core, Ghost raises its nail and repeatedly hammers its pommel into the center, the constant pounding delivering nasty headaches to Ghost's victim.

White shrieked in protest and fought back by shaking its head side to side in an attempt to throw Ghost off, but Ghost has a tight grip on one of the bone plates and kept hammering away, the cracks deepening upon every strike. With one final hit, Ghost finally broke through the armor with a sickening crunch and found an opening going straight through the cranium and revealing the soft brain inside. Ghost would have finished White right then and there, if Black didn't stop writhing on the ground and spit at Ghost. The venom hit Ghost right in the chest midthrust, momentarily stunning it and causing it to fall backwards along White's neck. Ghost quickly recovered and plunged the Mantis Claw deep into White's neck, and jumping back up onto White's head.

Some of the venom may have slipped into the eyeholes of Ghost's mask and into its body. But the venom was useless against Void, and so Ghost simply swallowed it. Ghost has had enough of the serpentine savage, and drove its blade hilt deep into the brain of White. Enraged and confused, White wildly thrashed about, accidentally swatting Black in its uncontrolled state of mind. White's judgement is so impaired, it started biting the open air, nearly grazing Black with its sharp fangs. Seeing that White is still very much alive, Ghost got another idea. Pulling out the nail, Ghost focused a mixture of Soul and Void to plunge right down to the floor, dragging White with it using the Mantis Claw.

With White down, Ghost taunted Black, waving its free arm up and down to catch its attention. Thankfully it worked, and Black tilted its head so its jaw is vertical and tried to eat Ghost alive, planning to chew it slowly and thoroughly for all the pain it has suffered. Ghost expertly ducked and, improvising with the Pure Nail, grappled the tip of its snout towards White, positioning their mouths right in front of each other.

If Ghost could smile, it would do so menacingly. Ghost looks at both heads and notices that their mouths are still wide open, their teeth continuously dripping with a venom that is harmless to Ghost…but what would happen if…?

Ghost cleared its throat and announced, "You may now kiss the bride!". Ghost summoned the last of its Soul reserves and more Void, and violently pulled the two heads together. The motion caused Black and White to bite each other, their fangs sinking deep into the other's head, their deadly kiss leaking venom into its own bloodstream. Both tried to pull away from each other, exponentially increasing the pain as their neck bones threatened to snap with each audible crunch of their filaments and tendons.

Ghost watched as the Grimm finally collapsed, slowly dying with its own medicine. Ghost would continue to watch in amusement at the bittersweet end of this amateur if it didn't remember that it still has to complete Initiation. Ghost turned around and charged up the Crystal Heart, looking in the direction of the cliff. With a pulse of light signifying that it is ready, Ghost blasted off, leaving the Grimm to fade back to its shadow…when it dies.

"_If and when I go back to Hallownest, I probably shouldn't tell Cornifer or Iselda about this ordeal,"_ Ghost snickered.

_**The Empty Little Huntsman**_

**A/N: Okay, now that it is summer, I thought I would have all the time in the world to make these chapters. But y'know… Summer assignments. Oof.**

**I hope you guys approve of the name I gave Ghost. See, people in Remnant are **_**supposed**_** to be named after colors, and Ghost's name isn't exactly easy to associate with a name, so I chose Ash. Ash is grey, and black and white make grey, and Ghost's cloak is dark gray, so I chose that.**

**I… have no idea what the straight part of a cane is called, so I just called it the stem. Also, I only just found out Word has a Thesaurus feature! Wow, if only I knew that sooner.**

**The reason why Ozpin recognizes Ghost is because, well, Ghost is NOT the first Vessel to visit Remnant. It makes sense, think about it! In the Birthplace cutscene, we see Ghost plummet down into the pile of corpses in the Abyss, corpses of the rejected Vessels presumably dead, yet in the beginning of the game it somehow ended up in the Howling Cliffs? Ghost couldn't have just magically teleported up there! It had to have escaped, and since there are other Vessels (dead Vessel in Greenpath, and Broken Vessel in the Ancient Basin) outside the Abyss, it would only make sense that some of those Vessels were adventurous enough to leave Hallownest altogether and explore the outside world! In this case, that outside world is Remnant.**

**Ozpin now has a very powerful piece on his side of the board. Ozpin now has a harbinger to battle the Grimm! Makes even **_**me**_** anxious as to how Ghost will react upon finding out about the war, how Ghost will react upon finding out about Salem. No matter where Ghost goes, its legacy follows it. Guess Ghost's duty isn't quite finished after all.**

**Ghost was made to do Initiation by itself since it does not have any records in any combat schools in Remnant, so Ozpin will have to evaluate its skills by making it go solo in Initation, makes it easier to monitor its performance. I was inspired by Unseen Lurker in their Skyrim x RWBY fanfic "Beneath a Broken Moon" (I love it, you guys should read it too) when they had their OC do Initiation all by themselves so they can demonstrate their abilities as Dragonborn. It paints a great image of their skill, and I would like to do that for Ghost too. Ghost **_**killed**_** the Radiance in my little AU, why wouldn't it be able to handle the Grimm when just about any Hunter, Huntress, and the ones in training can take them on too?**

**I changed the spells in Ghost's arsenal a bit. Now Ghost can cast them in any direction! Same goes for the Nail Arts.**

**Descending Dark now enhances its punches and kicks, making it explosive and hit much harder, and still makes it invincible!**

**Abyss Shriek and Shade Soul otherwise remain the same, but still can be cast in any direction.**

**Great Slash and Dash Slash now go in any direction as well. Cyclone slash can't though but is much faster now. Think just a little faster than normal running speed and a little slower than Sprintmaster running speed.**

**Right now, I'm stuck on what team Ghost should join. When you guys write your reviews, I want you guys to tell me whose team I should put Ash "Ghost" Pale in, and when you do give me a reason why you think so. Should it go with Team RWBY? JNPR? Or should it just be Beacon's first solo? Before you ask, no, I will not make a whole OC team for Ghost. I am not a skilled enough writer to handle that yet, so sorry!**

**Did I put too many line breaks this chapter? Matter of fact, is this chapter waaaay too long? Hopefully it's fine.**

**Review Response Time!**

**M1nhTre37:**** That… is not a bad idea! I'll see if I can somehow get that to happen! But then I have to figure out what Ghost is actually going to do in her mind. I'll think about it! Thank you!**

**Crazy dragon ninja:**** I chose Team RWBY for Ghost because it just feels better for me. I was **_**definitely**_** not about to put it in Team CRDL, matter of fact Ghost would **_**lose its mind**_** being in that team. Team JNPR would probably just ignore Ghost because Nora constantly distracts Ren, Jaune is trying to woo Weiss, and Pyrrha wants Jaune **_**badly**_**, so I am not creative enough to think of ways to incorporate Ghost into Team JNPR's interactions. "RWBY" mostly follows Team RWBY's perspective of the story, allowing me to think of how Ghost would react to their situations, and even include a few of my own ideas for their interactions. JNPR would probably require me to come up with a lot of ideas for how they interact with Ghost, and I'm not that creative to be able to think of all that for one team.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, and have a good one!**

**Boomerito**

"**Take life seriously, but not too seriously!"**


	5. Where Have I Been?

Ummm hi, hello, umm-

"Okay, where the actual hell have you been? Where's chapter 5?"

Oh that, see the thing is-

"You better not discontinue this fic, or I swear to-"

GOD NO! That's not what I was gonna say! It's just... oh man...

Everyone, I am so sorry for this massive delay. My excuse for this? Nothing that is acceptable by my standards, or yours. I've always been a very lazy person, and that means I procrastinate a whole lot, and I tend to do things last minute. I struggle to get out of bed not because I can't find a reason to, but because I can't bring myself to leave the comfort of my fluffy pillows and be productive like everyone else. Because of this I end up with a lot of missing assignments and I scramble to get them done before it is too late and I can no longer turn them in. It's a habit now, a habit I wish I never indulged in the first place.

It probably doesn't help that I have shamefully short attention span. When I'm finished doing something and I decide to do something else (like for example working on Chapter 5), something gets in my way, and I completely become derailed from my plans. It gets in my way, in my life, and honestly it is destroying me. My lack of focus is what is keeping me from updating soon.

Then finally, I am very disorganized. If it wasn't already obvious from my Author's Notes, then I might as well just say it now; I am a very messy person. I always do things in the wrong order at the wrong place, and at the wrong time. Because of this, I can never get my priorities straight and decide for myself what I really want to be doing at the current time.

Yeah, that's it. That is my sorry excuse for not updating in 4 months, almost 5 now. Trust me when I say this; I plan to see this crossover through all the way to the end. I mean, I had...decent ideas for the start, and I have some interesting ideas for the end of this fic. If there's one promise I can keep, you best believe I'm not breaking this one!

If it makes you feel any better, Chapter 5 is near completion, and I just need to get a few more good ideas, and I'll be done! Alright, does that clear things up for you guys? Sorry if this upsets you, and believe me, I'm just as angry at myself as some of you probably are. Thank you for those who are still sticking with me even now.

On another note, I plan to change the title of this fanfic. "The Empty Little Huntsman" just isn't clicking for me. How about something a little ominous and a liiitle bit spoiler-y, like "A Vessel's Duty"? Or how about something lengthier, like "What is Destiny to The Gods?"? Those are my two ideas so far for a new title. If you want, you can also give some suggestions, along with a reason why you think it is a good one, and I'll take it into consideration. Where I'm going with this fic, "Huntsman" just will not fit one like our little OOC Ash "Ghost" Pale, and because of the fact that this Ghost is OOC, "empty" just isn't right anymore.

Oh, and did I mention that my uncle gave me his gaming PC? He built himself a new, leagues better one and decided to give me his old one. As good as that is for my other, much less productive hobby, what I don't like about this new development is that this computer does not have Microsoft Word. I understand why my uncle wouldn't get it, he wouldn't really need Word being a software programmer and all. But on my side, it's a little annoying because now I have to get used to a completely different word processor that doesn't even point out some typos when have some. I'm not pointing fingers, but so far my experience with this processor has been rough. I'll get used to it though, even if it will take a long time.

So yeah, that's what's been happening with me. I'll come back with Chapter 5 to replace this one soon. Bye, thank you for your patience!

Boomerito


	6. (Very Late) First Impressions

**DISCLAIMER**

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Hollow Knight is owned by Team Cherry. I own NOTHING from either title.**

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ, POLL AT THE END**

**AAA I FINALLY UPDATED! I am so, VERY sorry for the wait! This chapter took me a long while to write because I...well... I have no other excuse than I procrastinated. Big time. I've always just been very lazy and I'm talking to people to help me be less lazy, and eventually not lazy at all.**

**I'll try not to let this happen again, but like I said I'm lazy and I'm also irresponsible. I'm trying to do something about it, but it's a habit now.**

**The quality of this chapter might have gone down a bit. I'm not entirely sure about it, but I want to hear it from YOU guys.**

**And, I discovered that replacing the chapters does NOT alert you guys, so from now on I'm just going to add new chapters instead of replacing chapters.**

**I have a question for you guys. Do you prefer if I responded to your reviews in PMs or in the A/Ns?**

**So, last chapter I left Ghost off with finishing off that King Taijitu like a boss! I decided to end the chapter there because:**

**1) I think it got too long already.**

**2) I am having second thoughts about putting Ash Pale, or Ghost, in Team RWBY (or any team, really) waaaay after I already published the last chapter. Throughout Hollow Knight, Ghost has always just overcome every challenge by itself, so I can't really see myself how Ghost would benefit from having a team in the first place. Tiny boi is like a one-man-army. Yes, I did make it look like Team RWBY got a new team member because of the Knight piece and the girls celebrating, I even responded to a review that I will put them in Team RWBY, but that decision is not really set for me yet, so I cut it off before Ozpin made it official.**

**We will have the usual Student's review up here, and we'll also have SomeGuy's here too! His review is one of the more critical ones , and raises a very good point. First, Student's!**

**Response to Student (cut off the whole review because it takes up too much space, doing that with all reviews from now on): Oh, the Dream Nail won't be gone **_**or**_** done yet! It will make a return! It will just be in a more secure place, as Ozpin stated. Ghost won't be keeping those clothes on for the rest of the fanfic. Ghost would not like that either, and Ghost does not put on clothes as a habit so it will always forget to. Thankfully, Ghost's cloak is long enough to wrap around its entire upper half, and some of its legs, so most will either assume he is clothed, and everyone will **_**definitely**_** think that Ghost has armor on.**

**Glad you liked that scene! I took inspiration from the Doom Slayer's brutal Glory Kills in DOOM (2016), and Kratos's creativity in his finishers in the GoW games (I own neither the characters nor franchises).**

**Team? That will be answered in this chapter. I know I said I will put them up with Team RWBY but I, too, had second thoughts.**

**Grimmchild will have no control over the Grimm (not even if they are fully developed), but due to the Grimm's intense exposure to negative emotions, Grimmchild just might benefit from killing Grimm alongside Ghost…**

**Response to SomeGuy: Oh yeah, definitely not a good idea. But knowing Ghost, it definitely would never have guessed that Ozpin is hiding many secrets from it. I mean, it definitely didn't see it coming from Millibelle, so why would Ghost see it coming from someone who's had multiple lifetimes of experience keeping secrets from people?**

**Okay I've spent enough effort on this A/N. Let's go to the chapter!**

_**What Is Destiny To The Gods?**_

_**Ball Room**_

Silence. That's the only thing that reverberated across the sea of students; Uninterrupted silence.

They just watched Ash deftly dodge two strikes from the King Taijitu, mount one of the heads, shrug off a venomous shot to the chest, rodeo one of the heads, and finished it off with a messed up wedding ceremony.

And to top it all off, Ash used some kind of pink Dust to _fly_ back to the cliff without a single scratch.

"That kid is nuts...AND AWESOME!" someone finally interrupted the silence. It was true, no words could possibly describe the act of savagery they just witnessed. Savage, sure, but the act was awesome. Slowly, but surely, everyone else joined the guy with rounds of applause the occasional holler.

Ruby, being a bit of an airhead, just praised the skill that their new teammate put up for show, fangirling over the gleaming edge and the intricate carvings of that unique sword. Though, come to think of it, the way the sword is shaped is a little off. The blade and crossguard and handle are one and the same. The way it's shaped, it's better off being a lance. But Ash makes it work somehow, and the blade itself is still deadly! Aesthetic-wise has its ups and downs, but practicality-wise, that beautiful sword is going far! Yang is just as ecstatic as her sister.

Nora, as per usual, is just absolutely losing it, being the loudest voice in the crowd, whileRen is just clapping, sighing as his friend yells at the top of her lungs.

Jaune and Pyrrha…are nowhere to be found. She is still with Jaune in the infirmary.

As for Blake, it will appear that she is also simply giving applause. Deep inside, she's troubled with this "Ash" person. She can't really tell for sure, but her instincts are telling her that something's off with this person. Like there is so much more to him than meets the eye. Blake's instincts have never failed her...

Weiss has it a lot worse; her brain is currently going on overdrive trying to make sense of what she saw. During Ghost earlier fights, she thought for sure that Ash's Semblance is sending out piercing, screaming, black fireballs that absolutely decimates anything in its path (a _very_ unnerving quality to the heiress). All of those thoughts are dashes away when he very clearly phases through a snare trap, turns into a _shadow_ that makes him much stronger in terms of strength, and when he finished he literally blasts off using what looks like pink Dust as a propellant.

_Pink Dust!_ Weiss doesn't even know how to create pink Dust, or how it works (all of the employees at the Schnee Dust Company seem so reserved about the subject, why so is beyond her), yet she saw some grow out of the ground around him in a ring like it's natural. Even if it is a Semblance, how would someone go about explaining the black projectiles earlier!? What about the _intangibility!? His strength when he pulled the King Taijitu's heads together!?_ Was… was all that just Aura Manipulation? That's...plausible, but Weiss can't know for certain if she just sticks to speculation.

She's going to have to ask him about this matter when she gets the chance. No doubt the rest of her team is just as curious as her, right?

"Well students," Glynda rose from a seat she took, her fatigue from all the class planning slowly creeping upon her. "That concludes today's assembly. Soon, Mr. Ash Pale will be joining you in your future classes. Thank you for attending, and may you enjoy your next four years at Beacon," she finishes. With a bow, she walks off stage.

The crowd slowly started scattering, trickling out of the doorway and stretching their limbs. It is now midday, and everyone's stomachs are aching for a scrumptious meal to satiate their hunger. Team RWBY are no exception to their own daily needs.

"Sorry girls, Nora and I have to stay," Ren shakes his head as he politely declines Ruby's offer to go to a café. "We have to go check up on Jaune, he still hasn't come back from the infirmary," Ruby's response is to, of course, pout. She's really trying her best to come out of her shell, but it's just so hard! Circumstances like this aren't helping either.

"Okay, see you later then," Ruby turns around, feeling just slightly down. Sure, she has her team to go with, but she is already familiar with them. She has yet to actually get to know Team JNPR. But with all the unpacking, decorating, and rule setting in the dorm room, none of them could find the time to bond with their fellow first years. Oh well, maybe next time.

"Wow, you're breaking out of your shell faster than I thought!" Yang teases as she wraps her arm around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby making friends with other people without her help is a very rare sight for Yang. Inside, it makes her happy that Ruby is slowly growing, but it's also the perfect opportunity to get her all flustered about it!

Just as Yang predicted, Ruby's cheeks suddenly decided to live up to her own last name. "Y-Y-Yaaaaang! Cut it out!" she protests. Yang didn't listen as she brought up her free hand to ruffle her sister's hair. Weiss just scoffs at the sisters' antics, and Blake just watches with her usual poker face look. _"I wonder what it's like to have a sibling," _she wonders.

Now, Ruby's just peeved about the mess that Yang made out of her hair. It's everywhere! It's in her eyes, straying in the air, there's even some sticking out from the sides of her face making her look like a hedgehog. Maybe it's nowhere near as hard to maintain as her long, golden mane, but she does still need to take the time to take good care of it. Hair's hair.

"Anyway!" Ruby perks up as she finger combs her hair back in place. "Team, we just got a new teammate! We need to give him the warmest welcome possible!"

"Gotta admit, he's pretty strong. I wouldn't mind having him aboard," Yang shrugs. Having a new team member is just going to be like meeting a new friend. They're just going to have to get Ash all caught up with the ground rules of their room, help him get comfy, and Ash should be all set! Granted his attire is going to need serious work, but that can come later!

"Besides that, I've never seen or heard of a Semblance like his before," Blake tilts her head in wonder. "I'm tempted to say it's Aura Manipulation, but something tells me there's more to it…"

_"There's _definitely_ more to it,"_ Weiss is still processing everything about Ash's abilities. In a face-to-face encounter with the Grimm he can more than hold his own against the tide making him very reliable in a more hands-on situation, but from what happened with the King Taijitu it is clear that Ash is not so prepared for surprise attacks. His form is very strange to the studious heiress, but that isn't stopping Ash from quickly dispatching of the Grimm. In a fight, he is an agile torrent, quickly sweeping over the battlefield with a highly versatile Semblance granting reach and power. Overall, Ash makes for an extremely powerful teammate.

Besides the question of his capabilities as a thinker (which shouldn't be a problem considering...well, they're in Beacon Academy), what's _really_ dumbfounding Weiss is how she hasn't heard of Ash up until now. With skills like this, surely _someone_ had to have heard of him and spread stories. Ash would be praised and highly respected for his dexterity in the Huntsman community even if he is still just a Huntsman-in-training. And yet, it's as though Ash simply appeared out of thin air. So then where DID he come from?

"Well, there's just one problem," Blake proposes.

"What's that?"

"We barely have enough room for four, how are we supposed to make room for five?"

The rest of the team turn their head to the ravenette, deflating at the sudden realization. They were already forced to make bunk beds out of the standard four beds.

Where's Ash supposed to stay?

_**What Is Destiny To The Gods?**_

_**Beacon Cliff**_

Ghost finally reaches the top of the cliff. Scaling the cliff is not an exhausting exercise for Ghost (The White Palace sure left an impression on Ghost, especially the infuriating hidden section that explains a _lot_ to Ghost), scaling it just took a while. An annoyingly long while. No challenge, just time-consuming. Ozpin really should consider placing a lift there; normal people can't possibly have any stamina left after dealing with those "Grimm" in the forest. Still, Ghost can't complain; The view more than makes up for the effort.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I return with a Relic!" Ghost announces, triumph filled in its voice. Ozpin, sipping coffee from his favorite mug, turns to see Ghost presenting that it-ironically-unknowingly chose to bring back the Knight piece.

Ozpin smiles at Ghost as he receives the piece and stores it within his suit. Both hands on his cane, he clears his throat and says, "I congratulate you on completing Initiation, Ghost. All on your own as well, might I add," he then motions to a familiar flying object-now identified as a Bullhead-right behind him, doors open and jets powering up.

"_Despite the lack of wings, humans and faunus still learned to fly. Marvelous..." _Ghost inwardly sighs in admiration of the tenacity of the surface dwellers. Ghost nods to Ozpin, and steps into the open cabin and buckles itself in on one of the seats as the pilot takes off for Beacon.

"_Yes, this truly will be an interesting year,"_ Ozpin closes his eyes as the bullhead soars and zooms off into the distance.

Living for as long as he has now, Ghost thoroughly astonishes Ozpin with how much more the world has left in store for him. Before the eldritch god-like entity's appearance, he usually assumes that there isn't anything in the world that he has no knowledge of yet.

Speaking of god-like entity, is it really proper to call Ghost a new pawn on the board? As far as he's aware, Ghost is powerful enough to be on its own side in the war against Salem's forces. In addition to everything he knows about Ghost, Ozpin is sure that Ghost is very unlikely to side with his former lover, and it is still not clear whether it would side with Ozpin or not. Ghost's only real motive for joining the academy is to become a proper child, after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ghost's overwhelmed sigh as it lays eyes upon the grandiose academy. The main part of the school consists of a large white tower, green orbs glowing within. Surrounding it are similar smaller spires, each with windows reflecting sunlight and bridges connecting one to the other. In front of it is a large circular plaza with water and street lights surrounding the paved path. The highlight is the impressive statue standing proud and tall at the entrance of the academy. It depicted that of two figures standing triumphantly on top of a rock, one with an axe, and the other a shortsword. Underneath that rock is one of the creatures of Grimm, skulking around in the shadow of the rock.

The majesty of the academy can only be compared to the City of Tears. Though the aesthetics are vastly different, it was a glorious sight to behold.

"Impressed?" asks Ozpin. Ghost turns around to meet the eyes of its new Headmaster, white stars seeming to form in its eyeholes.

"You know what, Headmaster?" Ghost answers. "I think I'm going to like it here," it declares as it takes in the enchanting view. It grips its cloak in anticipation of its new, more colorful life ahead.

When it gets the chance, it's definitely letting the Hollow Knight share this wonder with it.

_**What Is Destiny To The Gods?**_

"So no mechashift?" Ruby tilts her head as Ghost explains how it got such surprisingly good steel. Since their first meeting, Ruby has been getting to know Ghost's own weapon, primarily asking questions about how it made it ("Wait, so you just found it all by itself on the floor? What!? Why would someone leave this baby on the floor!?"). Then she discovers that the weapon has no mechashift, making it a "classic" like Jaune's Crocea Mors.

"No, and no one back home knew how it works so it wasn't an option when I had it reforged," Ghost shrugs. Even if the Nailsmith knew mechashift he wouldn't have wanted that because then it wouldn't be a "pure" nail anymore, that and Ghost is perfectly capable of fighting with just the nail. "As for your question Yang, uhhh… let's just say I got confused when I put them on,"

_"Normally I wouldn't be so secretive about my nature, but after finding out what such knowledge of my nature could cause...I suppose I have no other choice,"_ Ghost laments the fact that it can't be too honest around its new friends. It doesn't know about how a Remnant being might react to deception at such a scale, Ghost doesn't even fully understand emotions in general. All it can do for now is hope for the best.

"Damn, not even the first day of school and you already had a wardrobe malfunction?" Yang teases Ghost as Team RWBY + A walk down the hall to their dorm room. _"Oh, so that's what it's called here,"_ Ghost hums internally.

"Indeed. Luckily, the shirt and pants weren't too inconvenient,". Ghost isn't fond of clothing at all, its nakedness allows it so much more freedom of movement and that is what it values most in a scuffle. Unfortunately, being bare doesn't earn it any social points in Remnant, so at first glance it doesn't seem like an option. Now, Ghost no longer has to worry about that as everyone seems to think that it is wearing some kind of armor. Huh, apparently being vastly different has its perks.

"And this is our room!" Ruby explains as she opens the door and enters with their brand new ally. Ghost slowly swivels its head around, taking in the room that it will be calling home for a while. Inside the decently-sized beige room is a bookshelf filled with books of the Valic language (which Ghost desperately needs to learn from _someone_, perhaps the owner of all those books?), various wall decors, two other doors, four study tables and- oh dear Wyrm are those beds on top of each other? That...is actually pretty clever, but the one with the tent looks like it's tipping over! "Why don't you settle down and… Hey, where is all your stuff?"

"Oh, I don't have much with me. Just my clothes, my mask, my weapon, and these little shinies," Ghost pulls out a box with a glass top proudly displaying almost every Charm it has collected in its adventure throughout Hallownest. Unbreakable Strength, Mark of Pride, Quick Slash, Sprintmaster, and Nailmaster's Glory are the only ones out of the box and adorning Ghost's cloak. Tiny yet powerful, these trinkets are the key to Ghost's every victory. Admittedly, without these, Ghost is relatively weak in its mortal form, and while the Nail Arts are a solution to the problem, they do not provide immediate effects.

It's surprising what power dying last wishes have. Or, just powerful wills in general, not all of these beauties are a result of death.

"Wait, that's it?" Weiss incredulously raises an eyebrow. "That's all the clothes you've got?"

Ghost slowly realises its blunder and says, "What? No, I've got more! I just...uhhhh..." quickly thinking of a fib, it concludes, "...forgot them in the Bullhead! I'll get it taken care of soon, don't you worry about it!"

Weiss, with half lidded and unimpressed eyes, facepalms. "Whatever," it seems like she's going to have to deal with _two_ airheads this year, if one airhead in question was being honest. Ghost seems to deflate at the comment.

"Oooh, a collector huh?" Yang comments as she ogles at the tiny badges. They all have unique designs on them. Some are based on bugs, others on plants, heck one of them looks like a dreamcatcher. And… "Are those...some kinda pins? Never heard of anything like them before. What about the one on the pillow?"

"That one is a one of a kind gem. Because of its uniqueness, it requires extra special attention,"

"It kinda looks like a Grimm," Ghost's jolted a bit at that statement, then remembers that humans and faunus have a whole different kind of Grimm. "Where do you even get these? They look pretty neat,"

"As far as I know, they can only be found in my village. The folk don't make contact with the outside world much, and whenever they do they usually do so for supplies and nothing else,"

"Speaking of which," Weiss butts in, "Where _do_ you come from?"

"I come from a town called Dirtmouth. It's some distance south-west of Vale,"

"Dirtmouth? That's the name of your town?" Weiss incredulously looks at Ash. No way the town is actually called Dirtmouth, that name just does not sound real.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't have a voice in naming my home," Ghost indignantly retorts. Yes, it also agrees that the naming convention of the little settlement isn't exactly glamorous - especially by Remnant's color-themed standards - but the majority of the settlers really do like that name, so what could it do about it?

"Our family lives in Patch, an island west of Vale. How come I've never heard of your town before?" Ruby raises a valid point. Whenever they don't have anything to do, Ruby and Yang have a habit of watching the Huntsman news station to catch up with the latest action-packed scoop (late at night or early in the morning, they would be watching their favorite shows, of whom depends on who gets the remote first). Seeing as the town is in the same region, it is only logical that they would have heard about the place.

"Did I forget to mention that the town is located under a cliff?" No, it wasn't a cliff but in fact a whole cave system, but these people live in a roofless world so it shouldn't take its chances (especially with the observant Blake). "We don't even have our own resident Huntsman either. Then again, the majority of the population in Dirtmouth are seasoned warriors, so protection is not at all a problem," Now THAT wasn't a lie. The only non-fighters in the town were Elderbug, Bretta, and Confessor Jiji (Zote doesn't count because despite his spirit, he can't be counted on to save his own life). If Grimm were to ever discover Dirtmouth, the townsfolk can handle it.

Oh, but two of their best did leave though… Eh, they'll be fine. Besides, Sly is still there, and his skills are still as sharp as ever.

"Well, I guess the ones in training don't quite count yet, but why a cliff?"

"Uh, well… It's easier to fight things head on right?"

"Yeah?"

"So apparently our predecessors decided to build the village there so they only have to deal with the Grimm in front of them instead of behind them!" Ash triumphantly concludes. It does not have much experience lying to people (everytime it tried that, Hornet always catches it lying to her face), so hopefully they believe the bluff?

"O...kay?" Ruby trails off, sounding only half-convinced. "I can see how it works, but I still think that's weird,"

_"Success! Probably!"_ Ash celebrated to itself. "Anyway, I'll just leave this here," Ash walks towards the study table and places it down.

"Could you put that box on the shelf?" Weiss stops Ash from leaving his box at the one place where she _really_ does her best.

"Oops, sorry," Ash lifts up the box to an empty spot on the shelf, taking care to position the box away from the edge.

"And where are you going to sleep for the night?" The black cat faunus _finally_ says something. "We can't exactly go out and get a fifth bed at this hour. And we don't have a spot to place it on either,"

"Uhhhh...ummm," Ghost pauses for a bit, trying to salvage the situation.

Despite the fact that it has been repeatedly told that teams in Huntsmen Academies usually consist of four heads per team, Ghost still hasn't planned for its own personal space in the shared room. Back home, it doesn't take much space, it just took a small bed in a corner and a place to keep its charms, always keeping its nail within arms reach and not even taking any space with his clothes in Hornet's miniature closet (ever since infusing the Mothwing Cloak with Void, it has been pristinely clean no matter what Ghost does).

_"What did Hornet say she sleeps in when she has to camp away from home? Something about using silk to make…something about a cocoon… Oh wait!"_ Ghost has a sudden epiphany and declares, "Oh, well if I can't sleep in a bed, a sleeping BAG will have to do!" it takes off its cloak and stretches it out, and before team RWBY's eyes it actually expands to cover a larger area over the carpet, though not by much. Ghost proceeds to lie down, and wraps the cloak all snuggly around itself. "Tada!"

"What!?" Ruby exclaims, stars in her eyes as she beholds the flexibility of a Mothwing Cloak. "I'm a cloak fan myself, and lemme just say that's so COOL, and it looks like magic!"

"Haha, but it's not actually magic, it's a Dirtmouth secret," Ghost plays off what is clearly a joke. Ruby runs over beside Ghost, and starts examining the, actually not that rare to obtain in Hallownest, fabric, stretching, and feeling, and even inquiring about the fabric to which Ghost simply replies with "secrets".

_"First his identity, and now his own clothes? It's just a piece of cloth, why is Ash hiding so much?"_ Blake narrows her eyes as she watches "Ash" lightly push Ruby back so he can get up.

"Alright, I think it's about time we got some grub," Yang rubs her hands together. "We need to get ready for classes tomorrow too. We're gonna start heading to the cafeteria so we can save a spot for the team. You just drop everything else off here and meet us there. You know where it is, right?"

"I've taken the time to review the map over and over in my free time. Trust me, I know where it is," Ash assures the blonde brawler, giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright, we'll see you there!" The cheerful rose bids him farewell as she skips back to her team, who is already on their way to the cafeteria. "Remember to leave 'Pure Nail' at the locker room!"

_"Right, that's apparently mandatory," _Ash sweat drops at the reminder. _"And apparently people named their weapons here too. That, I was not prepared for, not even with a lie,"_

"Oh, and one more thing," Ruby peeks her head through the doorframe. "...Look, I know you're a nice guy because of the night with Torchwick, and thank you for the help. So I'll trust you to _really_ introduce yourself when you're ready, okay?"

_"They… I don't know if either of us is ready for that talk yet," _Ash slightly lowers its head in slight shame, knowing eventually it really will have to show its brand new allies what's under the mask. Ash clasps its hands together in an apologetic manner and says, "Right, of course. I'm sorry about thi-"

"I-It's okay, it's okay! Just take your time," With that out of the way, Ruby jogs her way back to her team, taking her place next to Weiss.

Yang turns to her sister and asks, "So, what made you go back and check on Ash? Did we forget to tell him something?"

"Aside from apparently needing to teach him how a Scroll works, I think we've filled him in on everything, even the ground rules," Weiss crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Still, couldn't Ash at least show us his face _once_? I, for one, find it a tad bit insulting and unnerving that one of our own team members couldn't be bother to-"

"Well, he DID say that there was a tragedy at his village when he was younger and that he isn't ready to talk about it. Ash probably isn't ready to show us the scars," Blake shares her thoughts as she steps in from behind the gang. Weiss rubs her chin in deep thought. None of the four can be too sure yet, but Blake's hunch sounds plausible. But how bad can those scars possibly be that he needs a mask to cover his whole head?

Just what _was_ the tragedy anyway? And how come nobody's heard of it?

Now that Blake's thinking about it more, some memories of her time in the White Fang are starting to resurface.

A few weeks before she decided she finally had enough of the pacifist-turned-terrorist faction, she overheard some talk among the grunts. She can't quite recall most of the details, she almost never pays attention to their daily chatter, but it was something about "one hella good soldier", and "wearing black armor". Maybe…?

Blake decides to just leave it a mystery, the only information she has is too vague to be useful anyway.

_**What Is Destiny To The Gods?**_

As Ash calmly steps into the arena in his "armor", his clothes left in a free space in one of the girls' closets (Ruby insists that "it's fine", and Ash just sort of looked confused and went along with it), Yang's smirk grows wider.

First day of school, and they are already having Combat class (thankfully they had the extra time to do some arranging otherwise there might have been time-keeping problems). Lo and behold, she and Ash are the first contenders in the ring. And hey, Ash _didn't_ wear his clothes outside his full body armor today!

The dark knight certainly shows promise; fighting that King Taijitu and absolutely dominating it shows just how skilled of a fighter he is. But in the end, it wasn't even an alpha, it was an ordinary King Taijitu, a Grimm, a wild beast. Yang has yet to see how Ash fares against a fellow Huntress. _She won't have to wait much longer to find out._

There's no doubt that the blonde still needs years of training to be considered a professional Huntress, but compared to her peers she is excellent in duels, her only rival being Cardin if his placement in Professor Goodwitch's class is anything to go by. There's no denying the boy's prowess with his ornate shortsword. Yang, chambering Fire Dust in her shotgun gauntlets, gets in a stance.

As for Ash, he seems to just be staring her down, his sword drawn to his side, motionless and stoic. _"I wouldn't blame Ash if he was staring at something...distracting?"_ Yang hops in place, causing...other things to bounce. Whether is had any effect on Ash or not is hidden away by the mask.

Glynda then goes up to the two and asks for their Scrolls to register their Aura for the ring. Both surrender their Scrolls and she hooks them up to a machine. As expected, Yang's picture appears along with a green bar to the side, measuring her Aura at 100%. However, Ash's display catches Yang off guard.

Instead of the normal picture and bar, the picture is replaced by an empty circle, with nine bone white masks representing Ash's Aura.

"It looks that way because it is adapted to my Semblance, don't worry about it," Ash quickly explains to Yang, even though she hasn't said anything about it yet. It does, however, clear up some confusion, and nods her head in response.

Professor Goodwitch steps forward between the two, bringing up her arm, signalling the two fighters to get ready. Yang unfurls Ember Celica and chambers a Fire Dust slug each into the receivers as Ghost brandishes its Pure Nail, glinting off the sunlight from its flawless surface like a holy sheen. The air between the two fighters goes still as the silence washes over the arena, the spectators anticipating an extraordinary fight in about...

_Now._

Glynda swiftly lowers her hand as the speakers rang with a harsh beep, signaling the start of the duel. Yang makes the first move as she fires her gauntlets behind her, launching her towards Ash. She rears back a fist headed straight for his head. Ash ducks under the swing and pays her back by hacking her across her gut.

"Get him, Yang!" Ruby's high-pitched cheering echoes over the entire arena. Soon after, many students started cheering for either side of the fight, though most seem to be reaching out to the boisterous tanker.

Catching Yang off guard, Ash follows up with a flurry of swipes and stabs, keeping Yang on her toes. Yang goes for an uppercut, but Ash simply sidesteps and begins his assault anew.

Ash isn't just matching Yang blow for blow, for every attack he deflects he quickly thrusts his nail to her exposed areas. As strong as she is, Yang simply can't keep up with the spellsword's dexterity (What else was she to say to describe his adaptive Semblance?).

Ash jumps back and sends a black fireball heading Yang's way. She dodges with a roll, the fireball slamming into the wall behind her, breaking up and leaving a huge web of cracks. She just noticed that said fireballs actually have _eyes_.

Creepy.

Hopping back in with another blast from Ember Celica, she runs towards Ash and takes up a defensive stance, her gauntlets guarding the sides of her head. The spellsword takes this as an opportunity and lunges forward with a skewer. The boxer adeptly dodges and jabs at his exposed belly, only for him to evade and swing at Yang's knee, bringing her down to a kneel. Ash promptly kicks her over, jumps, and bring the Pure Nail down on her.

Yang rolls out of the way, causing Ash's sword to pierce the stone ground. She then grabs him by his neck and his leg and lifts him over her head, sword still in hand. She then proceeds to jump for momentum, and slams Ash into the ground, horns first.

But Ash isn't having any of that and phases out of her hands, and descending upon Yang in a blast of black and white. He tries to finally land a solid stab into Yang's abdomen, but is proven too slow as Yang shoves Ash away, and regaining her footing.

Eager to turn the tables, Yang jabs at Ash, and as she thought Ash attempts to parry again. It turns out to be a feint as she swats Ash's Pure Nail away and socks him in the gut, lifting Ash off the ground. She then kicks him into the air and blasts Ember Celica right in Ash's face.

"_Ouch! So this is what it's like to get shot with a gun,"_ Ash growls under its breath. _"And wow, the warriors of Remnant hit so much harder than I'm used to! Or hopefully that's just Yang?"_ Planning a counter-attack, he gathers energy for a Nail Art, generating an aura around him.

Fortunately for Ash, he dashes out of the way of the scorching round and lunges at Yang, nail held to skewer. She tries to block the charge, only for Ash to feint and dash under her, phasing between her legs. It turns around, stands up, and releases all the energy on Yang's back.

"Gah!" Yang shrieks as the surprising force of the charged attack sends her flying forward. The downward momentum forces her to roll to recover. She stands up and turns to Ash, only to get another slash to the face.

_"Damn, how'd he get over here so fast!?"_ Yang thinks as she staggers back further. She looks back at Ash, only for her eyes to widen like plates when Yang realizes that he is actually still pretty far away.

_"So if he's way over there, then how did his sword even…? Either that was Hard-Light, how he used it I don't know, or it could be his wild Semblance,"_ She theorizes as she gets right back up. Checking the aura gauges, she's been lowered to 50% already, and Ash is… oh dang, 60% already? Powerful Semblance, but his Aura isn't holding up too well. What?

She looks back over to Ash, watching him run towards her. Though she could see something floating between the two. Something...shiny.

_No he didn't_… HE DID!

Yang releases a warcry as flames erupt from her, blowing Ash back and interrupting his charge. _"Oh she's furious! What did I do?"_ Ash actually manages to dodge the speeding fist flying towards his mask, and slashes it away. Using her other hand, she tries to uppercut Ash, but he steps back away from it. Yang quickly follows up with a shotgun blast to Ash's feet, but he jumps up and away from it, hitting Yang on the head and _further harming her hair! _Before Ash could plant his feet on the ground though, Yang grabs him by the collar of his cloak, bringing Ash's face only inches away from her's, her flaming mane giving her a more intimidating appearance.

**"YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!"** Barely thinking anymore, she yells and the top of her lungs and brings a hammer fist down on Ash's forehead, sure that she will get him. Ash quickly proves her wrong and seats her strike away from him with a free hand. Noticing that he has enough Soul (though noticeably not as much as he would normally gain), he charges his own fist for an uppercut.

This attack actually finds its mark: Yang's chin, and explosion of Soul and Void sending her flying away, dealing massive damage to her Aura, and extinguishing the blazes of her Semblance. Yang lands on the ground in a heap, and a harsh buzzer sounds off over the whole arena.

"Yang Xiao Long is eliminated at 15% Aura, Ash Pale is the victor!" Professor Goodwitch reveals as Yang looks at her gauge in shock, realizing just how much her Semblance cost her, combined with Ash's Intensive Aura Manipulation. "Ms. Xiao Long, I suggest you refrain from recklessly attacking. That kind of approach in combat leaves more openings all over you than you can find on your opponents. Do try to keep a clear head next time I call you down,

"And Mr. Pale," Ash makes eye contact with her at the call of his name. "Though your form is excellent, your Aura management is questionable. Ms. Xiao Long only managed to hit you a total of two times, and she still managed to bring your aura down to half with just a few blows. I suggest using your free time to enhance it," Professor Goodwitch finishes lecturing the two combatants, one looking at the ground and clenching her fists, and the other rubbing his chin thinking of ways to increase its endurance.

"We still have time for one more spar, you two may return your equipment to your lockers and return to your seats," The riding crop wielding Huntress dismisses the two as she cleans up the mess of the previous battle. _"And of course, I have to put away the Pure Nail as well. It's not comfortable being away from my weapon for too long,"_ Snapping out of his thoughts, Ash goes over to check on his teammate to see if she's alright after all, only for Yang to turn away and walk the opposite direction towards the doors, only giving him the eyes of a scowl, like he did something on forgivable.

Seeing nothing wrong, Ash can only help but wonder, _"What did I do wrong?"_

_**What Is Destiny To The Gods?**_

**A/N: BEFORE ANYONE ASKS NO! Ghost is not getting Aura. There is no reason for Ghost to have Aura. I simply set it up so that Shade Lord will make an appearance later.**

**Also, this is the last time I'm writing in present tense. Gosh, that was frustrating.**

**Keep in mind, however, that besides exploration outside of Hallownest, Ghost ultimately wants everyone to view it like a normal person like the faunus do. Basically, it doesn't want to be a victim of racism (even though it never really experienced it in Hallownest thanks to looking almost like a bug anyway), and to achieve that Ghost has to blend in with the crowd, meaning it has to minimize its reliance on its glorious true form.**

**I am, however, giving Ghost a new ability thanks to Glynda peering into Ghost's "Soul", which it clearly does not have, and trying to unlock its Aura. I'm going off on the non-canon logic that Void Heart is acting like Ghost's Soul (so like a pseudo-Soul), and that instead of interacting with a soul, Glynda interacts directly with Void Heart, giving Ghost that much more control over the Void. Here it is:**

**Shadow's Solace:**** Inspired by the Seal of Binding and the Shade Gate, Ghost unlocked the ability to use a void-based protective barrier, pushing away any enemies and protecting it and any allies inside the circle (Ghost would have to mentally consider who/what is its allies), giving them a short period of time to recover and Ghost a safe space to plan its next move, but as a result severely lowers Ghost's speed and agility to a stride (cannot run anymore, slow walks everywhere as long as the ability is active), and makes it take twice as much damage as usual (reason why at end of entry). It is also not opaque or is partially see-through, and noisy, so it is not a wise decision to cast when trying to lay low. If powerful enough, an attack can penetrate or even shatter the ward, for example Yang's Semblance, and Adam's Moonslice. However, attacks from things like Ren's Stormflower can never penetrate the ward because although the DPS is high, the damage from single bullets are not enough. Continuously drains SOUL until Ghost lowers the ward, or until Ghost runs out of SOUL. With max SOUL, including the 3 extra SOUL Vessels, Ghost can keep the ward up for a maximum of 2 minutes.**

**For anyone wondering about the Omake that I was supposed to make last chapter: I ended up scrapping the idea. The idea sounded good at first, but then I couldn't think of how to actually execute it right. Sorry about that. :( Maybe next time I'll think of a better Omake. Right now, I think I'm going to put my full focus on writing the main storyline.**

**If you were wondering about what the Omake would have been, remember that time when Yang told Blake about how when she was young, Yang dragged Ruby into looking for Summer? The Omake will actually take place during this time instead of it being a flashback/story time thing with Blake. Because of this, that means that this occurs waaayy before Ghost wanders back into Hallownest via King's Pass.**

**Instead of going off on some clues, I would actually have Yang and Ruby following a creature that looks exactly like Summer Rose (Deepnest survivors, I'm sure you know where I'm going with this). They keep following it until it eventually corners them and reveals itself to be another Nosk. Of course, Qrow will end up saving the two. However, because of the nature of Nosk, Qrow will **_**definitely**_** have some questions about this and decides to investigate the matter. This will eventually lead to the discovery of Hallownest, but I wouldn't have included that in the Omake.**

**If you guys want to make a One-Shot or something out of this idea, go on ahead. I already rejected the idea so... free real estate I guess?**

**Before I leave, time to address some reviews:**

**Serpophaga:**__**Argh, I knew something didn't feel right when I was writing that chapter! I should have listened to my gut. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.**

**Rider09****: Helium voice, huh? Kinda reminds me of an animatic called "If Ghost had a voice" by Mint Ivory, where they took Lucas the Spider's voice and put it over Ghost. You should go check it out, it's good stuff! There's even a part 2 now.**

**Anon #1:**

**Honestly, I have no idea what to do with CRDL as a whole. I'm thinking that killing them off (besides Cardin, he's for sure alive if General Ironwood saving him was any indication) would be a good course of action, but I feel like that would be too easy. Another option if to have one of the members of Team CRDL run into a Nightmare Lantern and activating it. That would be the start of the Grimm Troupe arc for Remnant. To anyone reading this, I'm open to suggestions!**

**Upon further reflection, Hornet will most likely not be making another appearance until the very end of this fanfic due to her being stuck in Pharloom for Silksong. Until I get Silksong and play it to the end, I won't be able to find a good way to bring her back. However, the Hollow Knight is definitely someone I would want Ghost to bring with them to Remnant. Since now that Ghost can confirm there is civilization out of Hallownest (Ghost couldn't be too sure because it forgot to ask Quirrel and Tiso where they came from), it is sure that bringing HK along would be a safe idea. Who knows, maybe this way I'll be able to give HK a prosthetic arm (though I'll have to figure out how to give HK the ability to control it without a nervous system).**

**Yes, the Pale Dragon was the Pale King. Don't worry about him making an appearance though, he's already dead. PK explored Remnant far before he took the Radiance's followers away from her and created Hallownest. I'm also making it so that PK copied a bunch of ideas from Remnant and implemented it into his kingdom.**

**I don't think it's a good idea for Ghost to go solo. Yes, it can definitely handle itself far better than any of the Hunters/Huntresses-in-training in Beacon, but keep this in mind: Ghost's goal for staying in Remnant is to become and be treated like a real person (Remember Pinocchio? It's kind of like that with Ghost. Also, yes I'm aware that Ghost was never a victim of racism in Hallownest, but that's only because it looks so much like the bugs of Hallownest that it might as well pass for one, but the same cannot be said for it with humans and faunus alike). To make those first steps, it would have to learn to connect with its peers in a proper school (in this case, Team RWBY in Beacon), and to assimilate to Remnant's culture. It's wearing a mask, so it will have some time to adjust to everything before eventually the ruse will be up, whether Ghost makes it so or not. As a bonus, it will also be learning from the fighting styles of its new friends anyway, so it doesn't necessarily have to be that Ghost will learn from them in a mission because there's plenty of opportunities to do that in Beacon (that isn't to say that it WON'T have any missions with either team).**

**SoulFire47:**** Haha, eventually Ghost will discover a **_**real**_** reason to hate Remnant's Grimm.**

**Ghost will not at all be affected by Ruby's Silver Eyes. Yes, Ghost is an entity of darkness. However, it is not made of the same substance as the Grimm. Since the Silver Eyes is a gift passed down by the Light God, it is only ever a counter against specifically the Grimm. Since Void and whatever ooze is coming out of the Grimm pools are two different things, there's no reason for Void to be affected by the Silver Eyes.**

**Oh right, no doubt there has to be other Vessels that escaped Hallownest. But if I do include them, that means I have to make OC Vessels, or I might feature existing OC Vessels (with permission, of course) from other Hollow Knight content creators. Either way, it is a detail that I can't ignore. Also uhh, about the Pale Dragon/King... yeah he's as dead as the Radiance at this point. Can't be too sure though, maybe Silksong has something to say about that.**

**And...right, I will have to make Ghost nurture Grimmchild to adult size if I want to include The Grimm Troupe here. The only way to do that, however, is to have Grimmchild absorb more flames from a fallen kingdom. There's definitely some fallen kingdoms all across Hallownest if Ozpin's back-story has anything to say about that. Though, there is a place where people have fallen. I'm thinking of a particular mountain, I'm sure you can guess exactly which one I'm talking about, right?**

**VolcanicFlare:**** Silent protagonists aren't exactly helpful with progressing the story. I had to give Ghost some form of personality if I want to make this story interesting. :/ Yeah, definitely OOC, but you are right it works out!**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this extremely late chapter! Please criticize me, I really need it.**

**Boomerito**


End file.
